


Ледовое приключение (Ice Adventure)

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер ненавидит множество вещей: самолёты, кошек, вегетарианскую еду, поп-музыку и... коньки. Кто бы мог подумать, что к этому списку добавятся ещё и коньки, заняв своё почетное место. Однако после похода с братом на каток Дин возненавидел их всей душой. Конечно, мало приятного в том, что ты чувствуешь себя коровой на льду. А Дин именно так себя и представлял со стороны. Но все его тревоги и сомнения улетучиваются в тот миг, когда Дин по воле случая знакомится с одним странным чудиком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Кастиэль? Это что, кличка? Или псевдоним?"

\- Сэмми, за что ты меня так ненавидишь? - вздохнул молодой человек семнадцати лет. Его лицо выражало вселенскую грусть, он с неохотой совершал какие-либо движения. Парень расположился на краю скамейки, наклонившись вперёд и пытаясь завязать чёрные шнурки ботинок.

\- Дин, не будь таким неженкой. Пошли уже! Папа с мамой нас отпустили только на час, и они начнут волноваться, если мы не придём домой к обеду. А слушать очередной скандал по поводу нашей с тобой безответственности я не...

\- Хорошо, Сэм, успокойся, - Дин поднял руки, перебивая брата, - только, ради Бога, заткнись! Я иду. - Юноша медленно поднялся на ноги, выпрямившись во весь рост.

Дин — старший брат Сэма. Разница в их возрасте составляла четыре года. Казалось бы, не так уж и много, но в подростковом возрасте этот промежуток был весьма ощутим. Семнадцатилетние подростки, вроде Дина, в этом возрасте считали себя достаточно взрослыми и буквально чувствовали свою силу. Детские забавы, вроде поедания сладостей или домашнего просмотра мультфильмов, благополучно забывались, уступая место более серьёзным, по мнению самих подростков, вещам. Дину сейчас хотелось погулять с друзьями на какой-нибудь вечеринке, неважно в честь кого или чего она будет устроена, повод никогда не становился причиной, важен был лишь сам факт громкого гулянья, сопровождавшегося басами музыки, распитием напитков, шумными разговорами и, конечно, тет-а-тет с парнями или девушками. Дин не был хулиганом или раздолбаем, что являлось довольно частым явлением среди подростков и его друзей в частности. Юноша отчётливо и ясно понимал, что не может позволить себе опуститься до такого уровня по разным причинам. Первая, и наверно, она придётся самой важной — это отец Дина. Суровый, строгий мужчина, напускавший грозность и даже страх на всех, кто был ему неприятен. И Дин понимал, что с отцом шутки плохи. Не то чтобы подросток боялся своего отца, но Дин очень уважал его и считал отцовское слово законом для себя. Вторая причина, благодаря которой успеваемость Дина в школе «лучше, чем ничего», это его младший брат Сэм. Кому как не самому Дину, старшему брату, подавать пример для Сэма? Присматривай за братом — твердил отец Дина, и этот лозунг, девиз, призыв словно высеклись в мозгу 17-летнего юноши. Что бы ни случилось, главное для Дина — Сэм, и всегда будет. Старший Винчестер чувствовал ответственность за брата, был готов на всё ради него. Хотя в последнем пункте Дин уже начал сомневаться, так как Сэм заставил брата пойти с ним на каток, несмотря на простую истину в том, что Дин совершенно не умел кататься в этих ботинках с ножами. Но что не сделаешь ради Сэма, ведь так? Право, Сэм бы ни за что не уговорил брата, если бы к нему не присоединились родители, утверждавшие, что Дину просто необходимы встряска и отдых от его дружеских, любовных и всех других похождений, которые были «ни уму, ни сердцу». И тогда у Дина не оставалось больше шагов для отступления, белый флаг в виде футболки был поднят.

Сэм уже направлялся к выходу на лёд, уверенно ступая на каждую ногу, словно он шёл в обычной спортивной обуви. Лишь однажды он остановился, чтобы потуже завязать шнурок на левой ноге. На его лице проступал едва заметный румянец, а глаза блестели в предвкушении. Сэм любил кататься на коньках, и у него это неплохо получалось. Его худое тельце справлялось с каждым виражом, а ноги с легкостью несли его по льду. Конечно, случались и падения, не без этого. Где-то не вовремя подвернётся небольшая образовавшаяся на льду ямка, а одно лезвие, как назло, зацепится за выступ, в результате чего ты незамедлительно полетишь вперёд, больно ударяясь коленями о твёрдую поверхность. Или же какой-то злостный подросток намеренно толкнёт плечом, хмыкнув себе что-то под нос и проехав дальше. В первый раз Сэм старается не подавать вида и не обращать на это внимание, но если этот паренёк вздумает повторить такой финт снова — пусть пинает на себя. Сэм не из тех, кого загонишь в угол или запугаешь своим видом. Даже если «оппонент» выше ростом и мощнее по телосложению, Сэма это никогда не останавливало. Он знал особые боевые приёмы, а также болевые точки, которые сразу же нейтрализовали противника. Всё благодаря отцу, который служил в военных частях. Джон обучил сыновей искусству самообороны, чтобы... как раз для подобных случаев. «Чтобы розовые сопли лишний раз не наматывать на кулак, а уметь постоять за себя и за тех, кто тебе дорог». Мир опасен, на каждом углу тебя могут подстерегать непредвиденные чрезвычайные ситуации, с которыми ты наверняка столкнёшься один на один, и никто не будет в силах тебе помочь. И здесь либо ты, либо тебя. Таков закон выживания.

Сэм ступил на лёд не впервые, у него уже был опыт, чего нельзя сказать о старшем. Дин следовал за братом, совершая, подобно младенцу, первые неуверенные шажки. И первый опыт был, как всегда впрочем, не совсем удачен: Дин чертыхнулся, когда он чуть не полетел в сторону, случайно оступившись. Но чудом Винчестер устоял на ногах и, с невозмутимым видом поправив кожаную куртку отца, продолжил свой «ледовый поход», проклиная всё на свете.

\- Не отставай, каракатица! - хихикнул Сэм и заскользил по льду, вливаясь в движущийся поток людей.

«Погоди, дождёшься у меня ещё! Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда я закину пульт от телевизора на самую верхнюю полку, мелкий», - злорадствовал Дин и усмехнулся, мысленно представив эту картину.

Сэм и Дин изводили друг друга, как могли. То Дин подсыпет младшему в штаны перец, то Сэм измажет клеем стул Дина, что парень крепко-накрепко прилипнет к нему. И это ещё безобидные шуточки. Бывали случаи, когда братья подставляли друг друга конкретно, причём это заканчивалось для них либо дракой, либо наказанием отца, и что было ужаснее ещё неизвестно. Но на то они и братья, что, несмотря на детское шило в одном месте, они всё равно любят и поддерживают друг друга.

Дин открыл дверь раздевалки, и его взору открылся вид на просторное помещение с гигантским белым куполом. Вокруг всё блистало ярким белым светом, от чего глазам после тусклого света лампочек в раздевалке было непривычно, и Дин тут же зажмурился. Пока его глаза привыкали к неистово ослепительным белым цветам, исходившим от самого льда, ограждения и белоснежного купола, Дин слышал, как безумно бьётся сердце в груди, отдаваясь неприятным звоном в ушах. Тело немного потряхивало, руки сжимались и разжимались в кулаки, а ноги, казалось, вот-вот подкосятся, и он рухнет на затверделый непробиваемый лед, прямо под ноги проезжающим мимо него ребят. Дин на секунду представил, как он ступает на лёд, а затем поскальзывается и падает, не сумев удержать равновесие, а на него мчатся неуправляемые дети с острыми, как бритвы, коньками... Юноша рефлекторно потряс головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. Чем больше он собирается думать об этом, тем вероятнее, что так всё и произойдёт. Мысль материальна, слышал Дин. Собравшись с духом, он оттолкнулся от пола и медленно, неуверенно покатился по скользкому покрытию, расставив руки в стороны для поддержания равновесия.

«Спокойно, только спокойно, - подбадривал себя Дин, - здесь ничего сложного: плавные движения левой ногой, затем правой». Юноша следовал собственным же указаниям, незаметно для себя выезжая на середину катка. Всё это время он неотрывно следил за своими ногами, боясь совершить хоть одно неверное движение. Двигаясь скорее по инерции, нежели чем собственными усилиями придавая себе ускорение, Дин наконец остановился, и ему представился шанс осмотреться и найти в толпе людей косматую голову Сэма. Но младшего Дину так и не удалось отыскать глазами. Перед лицом всё время кто-то мельтешил, быстро проезжая в ярких разноцветных куртках, что перед взором всё мутнело и расплывалось, создавая некое ощущение карусели.

\- Да где же он есть? Неужели всё-таки умудрился под лёд провалиться мелкий?

Дин решил подкатить к бортику. Во-первых, он перестанет наконец мешать катающимся людям. Во-вторых, бортик станет хорошей опорой для Винчестера, ноги которого уже немного затекли, так как стоял он на прямых, как спичка, напряженных донельзя ногах. В-третьих, так более осмотрительнее выслеживать Сэма, охватывая взглядом весь комплекс сразу, а не поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону почти на все 360 градусов, подобно сове.

Оттолкнувшись, Дин проехал первые пару метров довольно ровно и, гордясь своей сноровкой, даже осмелел, он теперь уже почти без опаски глядел по сторонам, пытаясь всё же выявить нахождение брата. До заветного бортика оставалось рукой подать, и Дин уже хотел было вздохнуть с облегчением, что наконец переведет дыхание, как прямо перед ним промчался неопознанный скользящий объект, и выскочил он так резко и внезапно, что Дин просто не успел сориентироваться. Только перед глазами радостно маячил спасительный пункт, как в следующую секунду он ощущает болезненный толчок куда-то в район живота — и его голова уже стремится поцеловать испещренный лезвиями коньков лед. И если бы режиссеры снимали фильм с таким падением, то наверняка смонтировали его в замедленной съёмке. Вот одна нога медленно отрывается от скользкой поверхности, а вторая отчаянно желает удержать падающее тело в вертикальном положении, но, конечно, эта попытка не венчается успехом, и только острый угол лезвия со скрежетом оставляет под собой небольшую расщелину. Но Дин ничего этого не мог заметить, для него время не замерло, а напротив, будто ускорилось, не давая даже опомниться и зажмурить глаза. Мелькнул высоченный шарообразный купол, усеянный, словно звездами на небе, светящими в глаза лампами, и... Дин застыл. На секунду ему почудилось, что он повис в воздухе и даже успел улыбнуться этой мысли, как почувствовал на своей спине держащие его руки. Винчестер облегченно вздохнул и хотел уже было поблагодарить вовремя подвернувшегося Сэма, но взгляд зелёных глаз наткнулся на то, чего Дин совершенно не ожидал увидеть - яркую синеву глаз, устремленных прямо на него. Неожиданно перехватило дыхание, а губы так и застыли в жесте непроизнесенных слов. На миг Дину почудилось, что он стоит на краю обрыва, затем с разбега отталкивается от земли и стремительно окунается в голубую бездну.

Наверное, он долго бы ещё «плавал» в своих глубинах, если бы его тело внезапно не оказалось снова на двух ватных ногах, которые то и дело дрожали, так и наровя при первой же слабине обронить грузное тело. Дин тряхнул головой, избавляясь от нахлынувшего на него наваждения, и наконец смог различить своего спасителя-супермена. Таковым оказался молодой юноша, примерно одного с ним возраста. На вид ему было не больше девятнадцати лет. Его волосы пребывали в совершенном беспорядке, словно кто-то мгновение назад запустил в них руку и задал их обладателю «трепку». Довольно красивое, привлекательное лицо, на щеках нежно лежал алый румянец. Одежда его показалась странной Дину, ибо совершенно друг с другом не сочеталась: хлопковые песочного цвета штаны и синий узорчатый, больше напоминавший вязаный, свитер. Грудь вздымалась в порывах, голубые глаза лихорадочно блестели, а руки парня то и дело комкали ткань штанов, словно вспотели. Только Дин не знал от волнения ли, или парень просто-напросто запарился от быстрой езды да ещё в таком толстенном свитере. Любой другой точно повесил бы на мальчишку ярлык «чудак» и поспешил бы удрать от странного паренька, но Винчестеру он показался... милым? Дин вздрогнул от подобной мысли. И когда он успел стать таким сентиментальным?

\- Прости, с тобой всё хорошо? Ты не ушибся? - перебил мысли Дина раздавшийся голос, отчего парень снова вздрогнул.

Да что это с ним? Такими темпами он скоро совсем пуганым станет и будет бояться собственной тени. Дин усмехнулся, вообразив себе такую картину. Он встряхнул головой, избавляясь от назойливых мыслей, и перевел взгляд на парня. Его лицо выражало крайнюю озабоченность, а в глазах можно было прочитать явные испуг и переживание. Дин улыбнулся уголком рта и покачал головой, всё больше удивляясь чудаковатости паренька.

\- Ну, благодаря тебе у меня отменилось свидание со льдом, поэтому я в порядке. Так что спасибо тебе, чувак, - Дин улыбнулся самой обаятельной из улыбок, имеющихся в его арсенале.

\- О, что ж, это хорошая новость, - неуверенно произнес парень. По всей видимости, ему неудобна вся эта ситуация, хотя чувствовать себя неловко должен сейчас Дин, а не он.

\- Кстати, меня зовут Дин, - представился Винчестер, решив избавиться от чувства неловкости между ними, и протянул парню руку.

Тот бросил растерянный взгляд на протянутую ладонь и на секунду замешкался, но уже в следующий момент сжимал дружескую руку Дина с легкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Кастиэль, - представился новый знакомый. Он хотел опустить свою руку, но Винчестер, будто забывшись, продолжал сжимать её.

\- Кастиэль? - удивленно вскинул левую бровь Дин. - Это что, твоя кличка? Или, быть может, псевдоним?

Кастиэль нахмурил брови, отчего меж его бровей залегли небольшие складки, и странным жестом, как будто по-птичьи, склонил голову. Дин усмехнулся про себя: ещё никогда ни один человек так не напоминал ему растрепанного встречным ветром воробья. Дин мысленно добавил ещё один пункт в список «чудаковатости парня».

\- Нет, Дин, это на самом деле моё имя. Меня назвали так в честь ангела...

На сей раз Дин не смог сдержать смешок, который таки сорвался с его губ; он отвернулся в сторону, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку. Однако это не ускользнуло от внимания Кастиэля, и тот насупился, обращаясь к Дину.

\- Я сказал что-то смешное, Дин? Тебя имя моё рассмешило?

\- Нет-нет, что ты, Кастиэль... - Дин снова не удержался и прыснул от смеха. Он наклонился вперед, упирая руки в свои бедра, и попытался утихомирить неожиданно воспрянувшую с силой смешинку. Дин и сам не мог понять, почему сгибается вполчетверти от смеха. Он вовсе не считал имя паренька забавным, может быть, только чуть-чуть, но больше, наверное, странным и необычным, собственно, как и сам парень. В их кругах нечто подобное едва ли встретишь. В его кругах, исправил себя Дин.

Пока Винчестер выравнивал дыхание, он пришел к выводу, что это был выход эмоций после длительного напряжения («Что за психологическую хрень я выдал?» - подумал тот). Наконец, совладав с собой, а в особенности с мимикой лица, Дин выпрямился и поднял взгляд на Кастиэля, спина коего уже маячила поодаль от Дина.

\- Кастиэль, стой! Да погоди же ты! Я не хотел... - второпях выкрикивал слова Дин в спину удаляющемуся парню; он хотел было догнать и извиниться за свое глупое поведение, но Дин совершенно забыл, где он находится, что под его ногами ненадежная поверхность льда, по которой нельзя просто идти. Однако Дин, как это часто с ним случается, отвлекся на свои мысли и поэтому уже через какое-то мгновение был распластан на льду, тем самым сильно напоминая со стороны морскую звезду.

Кастиэль обернулся на звавшего его Дина и застал именно тот момент, когда Винчестер со всего маху «пикировал» на лед. Кастиэль покачал головой и вздохнул, примиряясь со своей участью быть втянутым во что-то явно сомнительное, и подкатил к Дину. Тот всё ещё лежал на льду без движения, устремив пустые глаза в потолок. Когда в поле его зрения попало лицо Кастиэля, он улыбнулся тому глуповатой улыбкой.

\- О, а вот и ангелок явился. Надо же, Кас, у тебя и нимб над головой светится. А нет, кажется, это люстра. Но все равно очень красиво. Ты снизошел ко мне, чтобы избавить меня от вечных мук?

Кастиэль фыркнул и протянул Дину руку, чтобы тот наконец поднялся с ледяного лежбища.

\- Нет, Дин, я всего лишь предлагаю тебе руку помощи.

\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны, Кас, - прохрипел Дин, хватая руку Кастиэля и силясь поставить себя на ноги. Но не тут-то было! Как только Дин начал приподниматься, его нога поскользнулась и уехала вперед, и он снова рухнул на лед, на этот раз утянув за собой ещё и Кастиэля и больно стукнувшись с ним лбом.

\- Твою ж мать! - сквозь зубы прошипел Дин. - Этот Ад никогда не кончится. Ставлю на всё, что он мне и во снах будет являться.

\- Ты драматизируешь, Дин, - сказал Кас, упирая ладони по бокам от головы Дина и нависая над ним. Его глаза встретились с глазами Дина. И Дин снова будто бы оцепенел. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме лица Кастиэля, которое находилось от его лица непозволительно близко, настолько близко, что Дин чувствовал на своей коже его теплое дыхание. Воспользовавшись подвернувшимся моментом, Дин стал рассматривать черты его лица. Правильные, плавные линии, очерченные скулы, бледно-розовые губы, едва заметное родимое пятнышко у правого виска и, как вишенка на прекрасном торте, ясные голубые глаза. Такого оттенка Дин никогда не встречал. Глубокие, чарующие, манящие, вводящие в транс. Черт, из Кастиэля вышел бы первоклассный гипнотизер! Только дай себе возможность заглянуть в эту синеву, как и не заметишь, что уже полностью находишься в его власти, готовый сделать что угодно.

Очевидно, Дин откровенно пялился на Кастиэля, а теперь был сдан со всеми потрохами, ибо выражение лица Каса стало озадаченно-удивленным.

\- Что? - спросил Кастиэль, вновь склоняя набок голову.

Дин покраснел и отвел смущенный взгляд.

\- Да так, ничего особенного. Просто представил, как мы выглядим со стороны.

На сей раз настала очередь Кастиэля краснеть, он тихо извинился и сполз с Дина. Измученно кряхтя, Винчестер сел на колени, а затем поочередно встал на обе ноги, выравниваясь с Кастиэлем. Рефлекторно отряхнув руки о деним, Дин взглянул на Каса, смотревшего на него с улыбкой на лице. Дин вскинул брови и развел руками в жесте, значащем, мол, что ещё. Кастиэль шире улыбнулся и слабо покачал головой, повернулся к Дину спиной, собираясь катиться дальше, когда его снова окликнули:

\- И что теперь? - спросил Дин, продолжая стоять на своем месте с разведенными руками. На его лице читалась легкая растерянность, словно тот действительно не представлял, что делать дальше.

Кастиэль издал смешок и бросил на Винчестера насмешливый взгляд.

\- Кататься, Дин. Именно для этого на каток и приходят: развеяться и получить удовольствие. Тебе так не кажется?

\- Очень остроумно, Кас. Право, спасибо, что разъяснил. В жизни не догадался бы, знаешь ли, - съязвил Дин.

Кастиэль закатил глаза и спросил:

\- Так ты едешь или как?

Дин посмотрел на Каса испуганными глазами, будто услышал нечто ужасное, сглотнул и отвел взгляд, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Дин? - обратился к нему Кастиэль, в голосе которого проскользнули беспокойные нотки.

\- Видишь ли, тут такое дело... - начал Дин, не поднимая на Кастиэля взгляда. К его лицу и ушам начала приливать смущенная краска.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты не умеешь кататься, - с подозрением озвучил мысль Кас.

На секунду Дин вскинул на него мимолетный взгляд, в котором отражалась целая гамма эмоций, но так ничего и не ответил: ни подтвердил, ни опровергнул слова Каса. Дину хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Сначала под лед, а затем сквозь землю прямо к центру Земли. Когда над его неумением стоять на коньках подшучивал Сэм, он не чувствовал себя так неловко. Ему было, честно сказать, плевать на подколы мелкого братца. Научиться кататься на коньках не пик его жизненного пути. Однако сейчас, стоя под прожигающим насквозь взглядом Кастиэля, Дин был как не в своей тарелке, а краснел он, как последняя девчонка. Зубы сильнее прикусили губу, вот-вот наровя распороть слизистую. Если Кастиэль посмеется над ним, то пускай. Он бы тоже посмеялся.

Повисшее молчание явно затянулось, но Дин не в силах был вымолвить ни слова: непрошеный комок встал поперек горла, пресекая все попытки выдавить звук. И почему, черт возьми, так стыдно?

\- Что, правда, не умеешь? - удивился Кастиэль, вскидывая брови и усмехаясь уголком рта. Его слова прозвучали для Дина, подобно грому среди ясного неба. Несмотря на то что вокруг них было весьма оживленно, Дин не слышал ничего, кроме раздававшегося, словно гонгу в его голове, голоса Кастиэля. Ужасное чувство. Словно в какой-то момент все твои недостатки разом прорвались наружу, стали причиной насмешек и в конечном итоге обратились против тебя самого, находясь в чужих руках. Но Дин не позволит над собой смеяться. Ни Кастиэлю, ни кому-либо ещё. Не дождетесь, не доставит он вам такого удовольствия!

В Дине вспыхнула, подобно огню в тростнике, необузданная ярость и взяла под контроль его тело: ладони до костяшек сжались в кулаки, спина вытянулась, подобно струнке, и стала донельзя напряженной, а в глазах мерцал недобрый огонек, взгляд острой иголкой впился в юношу напротив.

Жестко скрежетнув зубами, Дин шипя выдавил:

\- Знаешь что, Кас, отсоси! Серьезно, пошли вы нахрен все! Мне плевать, что ты или кто-либо ещё думаете обо мне, я клал с прибором на ваше мнение, но я никому не позволю насмехаться надо мной! Слышишь? Никому! Умею ли я кататься? Нет, черт вас возьми, не умею! И знать не хочу! Видите ли, Сэму захотелось... Ему захотелось, а я-то тут причем? Пусть развлекается себе на здоровье, а меня не трогайте с этой херней. Всё! Хватит с меня! Довольно поиздевались.

Дин бросил злобный взгляд на парня, на лице которого отразилось удивление с примесью испуга, и поразительно легко развернулся вокруг своей оси, после чего Дин правильными, размеренными движениями заскользил по льду, будто для него это было не впервой. Кастиэль удивился ещё больше, застывшим взглядом уставившись в отдаляющуюся спину Дина. Однако не успел Винчестер отъехать от него и на десять метров, как светловолосый юноша споткнулся о выемку во льду и рухнул вперед, на этот раз больно ударяясь коленями, отчего парень издал приглушенный вскрик. Это мигом отрезвило Каса, и он поспешил к Дину.

\- Дин! - окликнул его Кастиэль, но, как и следовало ожидать, Дин на обращение никак не отреагировал.

\- Дин, постой! Я...

\- Ты что, Кас? Я же сказал, оставьте меня в покое. Сам справлюсь, - резко пресек того Дин, поднимаясь на ноги. Однако, как в миру бытует, беда не приходит одна. Как только Дин встал на ноги, выпрямив колени, юноша вскрикнул от боли, пронзившей его тело, подобно сотне иголок, и заставившей его непослушное тело снова упасть в который раз за день. Голова кружилась, перед глазами плыло. Казалось, Дин в любой момент мог просто-напросто вырубиться от боли, но звавший его голос не давал этого сделать, и Дин цеплялся за него, как за соломинку.

\- Дин! Дин, что с тобой? Ты в порядке? Что случилось? - упавший перед Дином на колени Кастиэль засыпал того вопросами, пытаясь заглянуть в искаженное гримасой боли лицо и теребя светловолосого юношу за плечи, словно это могло помочь привести парня в чувство.

Дин утробно простонал и плотнее сжал губы, пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу стон. Он повел плечами, смахивая с них руки Кастиэля, и поднял затуманенный пеленой взгляд. Его глаза наткнулись на лицо Кастиэля, находившееся от его собственного на совершенно мизерном расстоянии. Кастиэль выглядел взволнованно, его дыхание было учащенным и прерывистым, словно тот только что пробежал скоростной марафон; волосы, казалось, растрепались пуще прежнего, губы едва уловимо подрагивали, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Сказать по правде, Дину была лестна такая забота, и притом весьма неожиданная. Они были едва знакомы, а Кастиэль уже так сильно печется о нем, словно они... Дин встряхнул головой и слабо улыбнулся:

\- Всё в порядке, Кас. Не будь как курица-наседка. Вот видишь, я уже вста-а... - Дин хотел было согнуть ногу в колене, но не тут-то было. - Черт, кажется, я ушиб колено, - Дин потер болезненную левую ногу.

\- Супер, всё просто офигительно как супер! Ненавижу эти чертовы коньки, ненавижу...

\- Дин... - тихо позвал его Кас.

\- ...провалитесь вы все пропадом. Я...

\- Дин, - громче сказал Кас.

\- ...Это всё из-за мелкого. Ну дождется он у меня, когда я до него доберусь. Теперь уже доползу. Я ему эти коньки засуну в за...

\- Дин!

На сей раз Кастиэль был услышан. Дин замолк, устремив изумленные изумрудные глаза на невольного свидетеля его гневной тирады. Под его прожигающим взглядом Дин стушевался и произнес:

\- Прости, Кас. Не обращай на меня внимание. Я просто... - Дин обреченно вздохнул. - Сегодня явно не мой день.

Кас протянул руку и положил свою ладонь на плечо Дина.

\- Дин, я помогу тебе. Я не оставлю тебя.

Дин был поражен услышанным. Эти слова, этот проникновенный голос, эти наполненные искренним сожалением глаза... Грудь горела от недостатка воздуха, и Дин наконец позволил себе вздохнуть. Так, стоп! Он что, не дышал всё это время?!

\- Эм, спасибо тебе, конечно, Кас, но ты не обязан...

\- Я хочу этого, - стоял на своем Кастиэль.

\- Ну, ладно, - неуверенно согласился Дин. Всё это было более чем странно. - Раз хочешь помочь, можешь развязать мне ботинки.

\- Зачем? - Кастиэль непонимающе склонил голову. Кажется, у него это стало привычкой.

\- Ну как зачем? Чтобы я мог разуться, Кас, - с каждым своим словом Дин улыбался шире, а в глазах заиграли чертята.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, Дин. Но раз ты так просишь... - Кастиэль протянул было руки к шнуровке на коньках Дина, но тот мягко хлопнул по его ладоням, а завидев непонимающее выражение лица Кастиэля, залился громким смехом, от которого вокруг глаз Дина проступили лучики. И всё это было подобно выглянувшему солнцу, что так долго было скрыто грозовыми тучами, а теперь наконец показавшее свое личико всему белому свету.

\- Святые ёжики, Кас! Ты бы видел себя со стороны. Твое лицо, оно было... - Дин попытался изобразить Каса мгновение назад, но из-за смеха ему не удалось это сделать, а Кас только сильнее хмурился. - Да уж, Кас. Ты ребенок в вязаном свитере. Такой наивный и доверчивый. - Кастиэль открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но не нашел нужных слов и отвернулся в сторону.

\- Да ладно тебе, Кас! Извини. Ты не хорош в юморе, я прав?

\- Я не назову себя просвещенным комиком 21-ого столетия, но твой юмор непонятен мне. Он странный.

\- Это ты странный, Кас. Хотя, возможно, ты и прав. Сэмми меня тоже всё время посылает.

\- Я не знаю твоего брата, но я с ним солидарен, - ухмыльнулся ему Кас.

\- Эй! Во мне 147 фунтов хрупких костей обтянутых белой кожей. Сарказм — моя единственная защита!*

\- Вставай, Дин. Нельзя долго сидеть на льду, - Кастиэль встал за спиной Дина и осторожно начал ставить того на ноги, закидывая его руку себе на плечи.

\- Ничего, Кас. Мне не рожать, можно и посидеть.

Кас кинул на Винчестера испепеляющий взгляд, заставивший Дина прикусить язык и молча подчиниться.

Ушибленная левая нога давала о себе знать, и Дин едва мог на неё ступать, но благодаря поддержке Каса идти было намного легче. Сам бы Дин явно не дошел до выхода, а Сэм вряд ли смог бы нести его тушу. Кстати, он так и не нашёл брата.

\- Кас, подожди. Сэм. Я должен его найти.

\- Мы найдем его, Дин. Обещаю. Мы сделаем это позже. Сейчас тебе нужен покой.

Взглянув на брюнета, Дин залюбовался его профилем. Юношеская щетина почти незаметно проглядывала на его скулах и подбородке, на губах можно было различить следы от зубов, оставленные Касом в период сильного эмоционального переживания; залегшая меж бровей складка, по которой так и хотелось провести пальцем и разгладить кожу; эта вихрастая, сбившаяся челочка над его лбом, чуть взмокшая от пота; эти прекрасные голубые глаза, смотрящие прямо на... него?

\- Дин, в чем дело? Ты как-то странно на меня смотришь.

Черт, подумал Дин. Что с ним сегодня такое? Приперся на каток, совершил по меньшей мере три «реверанса» до пола (Касу в ноги, ага) и весь гребаный день разглядывает чудаковатого парня со странным именем Кастиэль.

\- Да нет, ничего. Говорю ж, не обращай внимания. Просто задумался, - ответил Дин, покрываясь нежным алым румянцем в районе щек и ушей.

\- Сложно не обращать внимания, когда на тебя так пялятся. - От этих слов Дин потупил взгляд и покраснел ещё больше.

Они медленно продвигались к выходу, всё это время каждый из них хранил неловкое молчание. Наконец Кастиэль заговорил:

\- Можно задать тебе вопрос?

\- Эм, ты мне уже задал, - улыбнулся Дин.

Кас вздохнул и снова спросил:

\- Хорошо, можно задать тебе ещё один вопрос?

\- Кас, ты... А, ладно. Чего тебе?

\- О чем ты думал, когда смотрел на меня?

\- Оу, ты об этом, - стушевался Дин и устремил взгляд себе под ноги. Прямолинейность Каса порой пугала его; тот, по всей видимости, не имел представления о личном пространстве. Ха, ещё один пунктик нашелся. Дин решил, что как только доберется до дома (если доберется), обязательно составит список со всеми странности Каса. Наверное, ни в одном человеке нет их в таком наборе, как они есть у его нового знакомого. У того их целый букет. Кастиэль — тот ещё букетик. Дин ни капли не удивится, если Кас любит пчел. Юноша мысленно сделал пометку спросить потом об этом Каса.

До выхода оставалось рукой подать. Дин уже было подумывал о том, чтобы тактично промолчать или перевести тему, но что-то заставило его говорить:

\- Я думал о тебе. - Кастиэль вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. - Понимаешь, ты такой... Я не знаю. Это сложно.

\- Кажется, я понимаю тебя, - задумчиво проговорил Кас, поводя затекшими плечами и сильнее прижимая Дина к себе за талию. - Ты не первый, кто мне это говорит.

\- Правда? - удивленно спросил Дин. - И кто же был твоим первым, Кас?

Дин нарочито задал ему такой вопрос, не сомневаясь, что Кас поймет его двусмысленность. Дину нравилось видеть, как Кастиэль смущается от самых безобидных вопросов. Ну, почти безобидных.

\- Мой брат, Габриэль, - ответил Кас, открывая дверь.

Наконец, каток, с которым у Дина теперь были личные счеты, остался позади, и парни вошли в раздевалку, которую блондин с этой секунды буквально боготворил: под ним лежал твердый и надежный пол, глаза не слепил яркий белый свет, исходивший от десятка ламп, и никто не пытался пнуть тебя каждый раз, когда ты старался совладать с равновесием и не шмякнуться на свою пятую точку. В раздевалке было немноголюдно, все находились снаружи, а здесь никто старался не задерживаться, что было определенно на руку Дину. Он устал от всей этой толчеи и хотел побыть наедине с Касом. В смысле... просто поговорить с ним, узнать о нем побольше. Не более.

Доковыляв до скамьи, Дин с протяжным выдохом медленно на неё опустился. Рядом с ним, по правую руку, устроился и Кастиэль.

Ни один из подростков не произнес ни слова, между ними вновь повисло молчание.

«Это уже стало входить в привычку», - с тенью улыбки подумал про себя Дин.

Однако, на удивление самого Винчестера, повисшее молчание больше не угнетало его, не приносило неудобства или чувство неловкости. С Кастиэлем он ощущал себя комфортно. Интересно, когда они успели настолько сблизиться?

\- Дин, как ты себя чувствуешь? - подал голос вихрастый брюнет, когда краем глаза заметил, как Дин начал массировать пальцами ногу и время от времени морщиться.

Дин покосился на Кастиэля и усмехнулся:

\- Не переживай, приятель, жить буду. Ах, блять, черт! - зашипел Дин, стискивая зубы, когда сильно прижал болезненное место.

\- Дин, что с тобой? Тебе больно? Может, тебе нужно в больницу? - встревожился Кастиэль, в испуге распахивая яркие голубые глаза и незаметно для себя самого вцепляясь пальцами в бедро Дина.

\- Нет-нет, Кас, всё хорошо, правда, - поспешил успокоить его Дин. - Это просто ушиб и всё. До свадьбы заживет, знаешь ли.

Губы Кастиэля дрогнули в слабой улыбке, и брюнет согласно кивнул, расслабляясь. О руке, мирно лежащей на колене Дина, он, казалось, совершенно забыл или, что вероятнее, даже не вспоминал. Однако она привлекла внимание самого Винчестера.

\- Эм, Кас? - неуверенно позвал его Дин, не зная, как ему реагировать на происходящее.

\- Да, Дин? - поднял глаза Кастиэль, взгляд которых был таким чистым и невинным, что Дину стало неловко, и он ещё больше стушевался.

\- Твоя рука, Кас... - Дин кивком головы указал на лежащую на его бедре ладонь.

Кастиэль перевел взгляд и, когда его глаза наткнулись на причину беспокойства Дина, испуганно выдохнул и одернул руку, словно ошпарившись.

\- Ради бога, прости меня. Я случайно, я-я даже не думал...

\- Что, не думал флиртовать со мной? - Дин заиграл бровями.

Винчестер мог поклясться, что не видел ещё ни одного человека, который смущался так часто и настолько сильно. Это Дина забавляло и удивляло одновременно. О, между прочим, ещё один пунктик к списку. Нет, Дин точно его составит!

\- Знаешь, Кас, есть такая сказка «Спящая красавица». Ну, а ты у нас будешь смущающаяся красавица, - хихикнул Дин.

\- Что? Почему? - совсем растерявшись, спросил темноволосый юноша.

\- Просто на моей памяти еще никто так сильно не смущался и не краснел, как ты. Ха, можно подумать, что ты никогда и ни с кем не флиртовал.

После этих слов глаза Кастиэля на мгновение расширились, и парень поспешно отвел в сторону взгляд. Как бы Кастиэль ни хотел, чтобы Дин ничего не заметил или тактично промолчал, но за это время он уже успел узнать некоторые стороны Дина, чтобы понять, что, увы, ему не избежать «казни». И в самом деле Винчестер начал допытываться:

\- Ка-ас? Я чего-то не знаю? - Дин пытался поймать его взгляд, но брюнет старательно избегал зрительного контакта.

\- Скажешь, ты никогда не пробовал засевать чужие облачка? - не унимался Дин.

\- Может, хватит, Дин? Не было у меня случая, ясно?! - не выдержав, выпалил Кас и с ярко выраженной злостью на лице встал со скамьи. Его напряженная спина и плечи и сжатые ладони говорили Винчестеру всё за себя. Он понял, что переборщил.

\- Ладно, ладно, прости меня, - Дин примирительно вскинул руки. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Кас. Знаю, что веду себя как мудак и не понимаю чувство меры. И юмор мой оставляет желать лучшего. Я вообще удивлен тем, что ты меня ещё не послал туда, куда меня часто отправляет Сэм.

Кастиэль тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Дину. На лице не осталось и следа прежней злости и взвинченности — Кастиэля можно легко вывести из состояния равновесия, но он так же быстро приходит в норму. Брюнет покачал головой, вновь усаживаясь на скамью рядом с Дином.

\- Ты странный человек, Дин.

\- Я знаю, - поддакнул ему Дин.

\- И ты невыносим, - продолжил Кас, разглядывая свои ладони.

\- И это я тоже знаю, - ухмыльнулся Дин, пожимая плечами.

\- Я задаюсь вопросом, почему я всё ещё здесь, с тобой? Может, я мазохист, потому что любой нормальный человек давно уже ушел бы, - Кастиэль на мгновение замолк, погрузившись в свои мысли, а затем его лицо скрасила улыбка. - Но, видимо, для тебя я сделал исключение, раз я всё ещё здесь. Ты мне нравишься, Дин. Ты такой... - Кастиэль тихо засмеялся и покачал головой. - Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Это просто ты и всё.

Кастиэль оторвал взгляд от своих рук и посмотрел на Дина. Тот сидел, изумленными глазами уставившись на Каса, и даже не моргал. Более того, у Кастиэля создалось впечатление, что блондин даже не дышал, и это начало его пугать. Но затем лицо Дина озарила счастливая улыбка, а глаза как-то по-особенному заблестели.

\- Кас, ты ведь это сейчас серьезно, да? Не шутишь? - Дин сощурил глаза.

\- Нет, конечно, Дин. Только у тебя такой своеобразный юмор.

Они долго всматривались в лица друг друга, затаив дыхание, словно отчаянно желали заглянуть намного глубже пестрых оттенков радужки глаз, дотронуться до прекрасного света души, что излучало их внутреннее солнце; слиться воедино, как соединяются ноты в чудесной мелодии; стать двумя каплями воды в водопаде, которые ловят в свои сети солнечный свет и играют радужными переливами, блистая подобно алмазам, а то не хуже самих звезд. Казалось, их сердца так же были зачарованы моментом, ибо их ритм спокоен и тих. Дин даже не обратил внимание, что он прикусил нижнюю губу и, если продолжит с такой же силой сжимать её, вот-вот распорет слизистую. Ничто не нарушало безмятежности момента, как вдруг с громким звуком хлопнула дверь, и в комнату ввалилась шумная компания мальчишек, яро о чем-то спорящих. Дин перевёл на них взгляд — и момент был утерян. Неужели Кастиэль только что горько всхлипнул? Или у Винчестера уже начались слуховые галлюцинации? Винчестер проследил за ребятами до самого выхода, пока те не скрылись из виду. В комнате вновь стало тихо. Только одна из комнатных лампочек периодически мигала и вместе с тем неприятно гудела.

Дин бросил беглый взгляд на Кастиэля, который сидел словно прилежный ученик: он держался прямо, расправив плечи, ноги приставлены одна к другой, а на коленях лежали его ладони. Дин усмехнулся уголком рта. Какой же всё-таки чудной этот Кастиэль. Но, возможно, именно этим он и привлек внимание Дина. Кастиэль был полной противоположностью всех тех, кого он только знал. Если его друзья шумные, разгульные, раскрепощенные и, если вкратце, с шилом в одном месте, то Кастиэль казался Дину просто аленьким цветочком. Он скромный, но может быть и достаточно раскованным, если чувствует себя комфортно в компании; он честный, прямолинейный, его легко смутить каверзными вопросами; он часто не понимает простых шуток, но нельзя сказать, что юмор ему вовсе чужд: из его уст может сорваться остроумное словцо; он дружелюбен, открыт к людям, однако может замкнуться в себе, если ему что-то не нравится или становится не по себе; он красив, галантен, учтив, словом, хорошо воспитан. Кастиэль добрый, чуткий, заботливый, возможно, даже альтруист. Этого юношу можно прочитать, словно раскрытую книгу, но в то же время Дин иногда не понимал его. Винчестер уверился лишь в одном: этого чудика он точно теперь не отпустит.

\- Эм, Кас. Ты же не против, что я тебе так называю, так? - получив согласный кивок, Дин продолжил: - Расскажешь о себе?

\- Что ты хочешь знать? - спросил Кастиэль, заглядывая Дину в глаза.

\- Ну... Как насчет... Ты здесь один или... - Дин отчего-то сглотнул, произнося следующее слово: - с подружкой?

\- Можно сказать и так, - Кас мягко ему улыбнулся. - Это всё, что тебя интересует?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - быстро протараторил Дин, для убедительности качая головой. Он отвел в сторону взгляд, будто неожиданно заинтересовавшись трещинами на кафеле, и как бы безучастно спросил: - И как её зовут?

Кастиэль в ответ только фыркнул.

\- Что? - не понял Дин причину Кастиэлевой усмешки.

\- Гавриил. Его зовут Гавриил. Или Габриэль, кому как нравится.

\- Э-э... Я что-то не понял, о чем ты... - на мгновение Дин замолчал, нахмурив брови. Его напряженное лицо выражало скрупулезный мыслительный процесс. При одном лишь взгляде на Дина можно было с легкостью представить, как крутятся в его голове шестеренки. Как вдруг над его головой загорелась лампочка. - Стой, Габриэль? Ты имеешь в виду Габриэля, который ещё твой брат?

Кастиэль выставил вперед руки, продемонстрировав два больших пальца.

\- Бинго! Ваша ставка сыграна, попробуете сделать еще одну? - Кастиэль развеселился, почувствовав наконец и свою силу в этой игре. Не одному же только Дину наслаждаться доминированием и превосходством.

\- Да ну тебя, Кас. Тоже мне, остряк! - насупился Дин, сетуя на себя, что купился, как ребенок. Иной раз и не разберешь, когда Кастиэль шутит, а когда говорит всерьез.

\- Да, мне преподали пару уроков, - ответил Кастиэль, являя свою победную улыбку.

От сидения на одном месте у него порядком затекла спина, поэтому Кас сменил позу, вытянув вперед ноги и слегка откинув спину. Ему безумно хотелось лечь. В принципе, он мог это сделать, но тогда бы пришлось побеспокоить Дина, уложив голову ему на колени. Кастиэль невольно задумался, воображая себе подобную картину: его макушка упирается Дину в бедро, а пальцы ласково зарываются в его волосы, приводя их в ещё более растрёпанное состояние; он наслаждается теплотой, что дарит ему Дин, и под ненавязчивыми ласками теплых ладоней в его волосах веки наливаются сладостной тяжестью, которой не было сил да и желания сопротивляться, и он медленно закрывает глаза, лишая себя зрительных чувств, но в обмен обостряя слух и осязание. Теперь он может слышать биение двух сердец, которые сперва стучат невпопад, но после, словно уловив нужный ритм, начинают биться в едином порыве; он чувствует на своей коже его рваное дыхание, что обдает теплом его лицо и продолжает горячеть по мере того, как Дин наклоняется к нему. Подросток замирает в паре дюймах от его лица, обжигая дыханием его губы, и словно ждет чего-то. Может быть, разрешения? И Кастиэль дает ему разрешение, кладя ладонь на затылок Дина и наклоняя юношу ближе к себе, а затем ловит его губы в мягком поцелуе...

\- Кас! Кас! Земля вызывает Каса! Ау! - словно сквозь толстые стены, доносятся до Кастиэля слова.

\- А? Что? - очухался он, беспомощно моргая глазами и силясь понять, что происходит.

\- Ты где, ангелок? Куда улетел? - хихикнув, поинтересовался Дин.

\- А, нет, ничего такого. Я просто... просто... задумался, - пробормотал Кастиэль, забегав глазами. Лицо горело от смущения и стыда за нарисованные его взбудораженным мозгом картины. Господи, да о чем он только думает? Бред какой-то! Раньше с ним ничего подобного не случалось. Ну, раньше он и Дина не знал, подумал Кастиэль. Этот парень умеет производить впечатление! Или это просто он сам такой впечатлительный? Так, нужно выбросить все ненужные мысли из головы — он позже решит, что это такое и что с ними делать, а пока ему нужно взять себя в руки и не вести себя как влюбленный подросток. Стоп! Что он только что подумал?! Влюбленный?!

\- Ага, как же, задумался он. Летаешь где-то в облаках. Да ещё с таким видом, будто тебе яблочный пирог показали.

\- Дин, я просто...

\- Ладно, Кас, неважно. Это твое дело. Ты мне и так слишком многое позволяешь. Кто я такой, чтобы лезть к тебе в голову и тем более в личную жизнь? - произнес светловолосый, как показалось Касу, с долью сожаления в голосе.

\- Дин, ты мой... друг? - голос Кастиэля отчего-то дрогнул, словно он сам не верил в то, что говорил. - Просто сейчас мне бы не очень хотелось рассказывать...

\- Кас, да я и не прошу тебя! Я знаю, что значит личное пространство.

«В отличие от меня», - подумал Кас.

\- Так что там с Габриэлем? - перевел тему Дин, также поудобнее утраиваясь на скамье, аккуратно передвинув ушибленную ногу. Он развернулся таким образом, чтобы их лица находились друг напротив друга и Дин мог с легкостью наблюдать за каждой меняющей черточкой на лице Каса.

От такого пристального взгляда, обращенного на его персону, Кастиэль почувствовал себя неуютно, словно под объективом телекамер. Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок и, прочистив пересушенное горло, заговорил:

\- Как я уже сказал, он мой брат. Старший брат, если быть точнее. - Кастиэль выдержал паузу, заглядывая Дину в глаза, и продолжил: - Мы дружны с самого детства, часто проводим время вместе. Знал бы ты, какой он шутник... - Кастиэль слабо ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. - Молись, чтобы он не начал на тебе применять свои фокусы, - он предостерегающе взглянул на Дина.

\- Он что у тебя, фокусник? - вскинув брови, хмыкнул Дин.

\- В некотором роде, да. Он странный малый.

\- Ну, странность у вас, видимо, передается по наследству. Надеюсь, это не заразно? - Дин шутливо чуть отодвинулся в сторону.

Кастиэль хмыкнул и, повернув голову, устремил задумчивый взгляд на противоположную стену. Он погрузился в свои мысли, когда продолжил свой рассказ.

\- С детства Габриэль любил всё сладкое, просто обожал. Тот ещё сладкоежка. Он всё время выпрашивал у наших родителей конфеты, шоколадки и прочее, и если первое время они ему их покупали, то, когда родители с ужасом обнаружили, что этих фантиков может хватит на приличную занавеску, они перестали их ему давать. Вернее, как перестали? Если бы они это сделали, мы бы все с ума сошли от его «дай, дай, дай» и всё в таком духе. Потому мама с папой поставили ему условие, что сладости необходимо заслужить. Тогда Гейб увлекался разными рода фокусами, обманками и трюками. Они стали его второй страстью после сладостей. И, как говорится, он совместил приятное с полезным, став показывать родителям фокусы, которым он научился. Поначалу это нас удивляло, но вот потом... - Кастиэль зарылся рукой в своих волосах, взлохмачивая их, и вздохнул. - Нельзя удивить человека, показывая ему один и тот же фокус несколько раз подряд, согласись. Так что Гейбу приходилось искать и выучивать новые трюки. Они становились сложнее по замыслу и исполнению, более изощренными и... невыносимыми. Мы начали сходить с ума от его вечных приколов и всяких штучек. Однако было поздно: механизм запущен и, судя по всему, вечен. Габриэль вырос и теперь может сам угощать себя сладостями, но от того его шуточек меньше не стало. Признаться, я иногда его побаиваюсь. Нет, серьезно, никто не знает, что он в тот или иной раз раз вытворит. Так что, повторюсь, молись, чтобы тебе не довелось с ним даже познакомиться...

Кончив свой рассказ, Кастиэль оторвался от бессмысленного созерцания стены и перевел взгляд на своего собеседника. Дин, казалось, на какое-то время впал в немой ступор: взгляд его глаз остекленел, а зрачки расширились, губы слегка приоткрыты в невымолвленном вопросе. Дин сейчас больше всего напоминал запечатленную в движении статую, искусно отделанную великолепным скульптором, который сумел отразить в образе необыкновенного по красоте юноши самое прекрасное, что только может существовать в человеке.

Однако иллюзия и зачарованность моментом спали в тот же миг, когда Дин разразился громкий смехом. Он смеялся так сильно и продолжительно, что Кастиэль начал переживать за него: сможет ли Дин вообще остановиться? Из уголков глаз блондина показались капельки слез, которые подросток смахивал тыльной стороной ладони. От смеха на его щеках проступил нежный алый румянец, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Дин выглядел таким веселым и счастливым в этот момент, и Кастиэль не смог устоять, чтобы не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Он почувствовал, как сердце окутывает небывалая нежность и тепло при одном лишь взгляде на счастливого Дина.

Наконец, смех Дина спал на нет, и юноша только шумно дышал в попытке выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Смахнув последние остатки слез с глаз и помассировав сведенную челюсть, он таки произнес:

\- Хорошая шутка, Кас! Нет, правда, очень хорошая. Давно я так не веселился. Очень давно. Годы! Ох, ну и насмешил ты меня. Право, аж щеки заболели. А говорил, что не умеешь шутить. Можешь, когда хочешь ведь, а! - Дин хлопнул Каса по плечу.

\- Дин, вообще-то это была не шутка, - серьезно произнес Кас.

Дин хихикнул и хотел было что-то ответить, но, поймав абсолютно серьезный взгляд голубых глаз, передумал. Он свел брови к переносице и спросил:

\- Что, правда?

Кастиэль кивнул.

Дин присвистнул.

\- Во дела на белом свете. Куда катится этот мир? Черти что творится: хрен разберешь, кто шутит похлеще комиков, а кто серьезен, как удав. Да уж, неловко вышло. - Дин почесал затылок. - Ты не обижайся, Кас, если что не так.

\- Всё в порядке, Дин. Тебе не за что извиняться. Сам прекрасно понимаю, насколько всё это нелепо выглядит. Однако это чистая правда. Что весьма жаль, - уже тише добавил Кастиэль.

\- Да уж, чувак, тебе не позавидуешь. Знаешь, у меня ведь тоже есть брат, только младший. Его зовут Сэмми, - Дин мягко улыбнулся при упоминании своего брата. Кастиэль приметил его озарившееся счастьем лицо. Видимо, Дин очень любит своего брата. - Он тот ещё малый. Жутко умный, но тот ещё засранец. Мы с ним очень близки, как и ты с Габриэлем. Также часто прикалываемся друг над другом, устраиваем всякие пакости, но, послушав тебя, я понимаю, что мы ещё приличные и спокойные братья. - Дин с Кастиэлем одновременно хихикнули.

\- Что правда, то правда, - улыбаясь, пожал плечами Кас.

\- Мне кажется, вы с ним подружитесь. У вас есть что-то общее.

\- О да, мы оба не понимаем твое «утонченное», - Кастиэль показал пальцами кавычки, - чувство юмора и посылали тебя в задницу. Я уже уверен, что мы с ним поладим.

Откинув голову назад, Дин вновь разразился громким смехом. Тело Дина сотрясалось так, словно по нему прошелся электрический разряд. Кастиэль не смог удержаться при виде такой картины и засмеялся вместе с Дином. Их заливистый, задорный смех наполнил всю комнату и отражался от стен. Случайные зеваки оборачивались на двух веселящихся парней и улыбались кончиками губ, тихо про себя хмыкая.

\- Кас, ты... - сквозь слезы пытался выдавить Дин, - я тебе обожаю, черт возьми! Даже с Сэмом мне не было так хорошо, как за один час с тобой. - Дин положил ладонь Касу на плечо. - Прошу, никогда не меняйся.

Кастиэль смутился, услышав подобные слова. Он не ожидал такого чистосердечного признания от Дина, но ему было очень приятно услышать, что его ценят и принимают таким, какой он есть, несмотря на все его причуды.

\- Благодарю тебя, Дин. Мне доставляет удовольствие это слышать, хоть это и заставляет меня немного смущаться. - На щеках Кастиэля играл нежный румянец, а взгляд то и дело блуждал от Дина к полу.

Дин поймал лицо Кастиэля за подбородок и развернул к себе, ловя взгляд прекрасных голубых глаз, в которых отражалась целая гамма чувств. Дин смог различить лишь любопытство, легкое замешательство и капельку удивления. Однако было в глубине этого океана что-то еще, неподдающееся осмыслению. И как любой океан хранит в себе тайну, так и глаза Кастиэля затаили ещё никем не разрешенную загадку, что так и манила к себе.

Дин, словно зачарованный красотой морских сирен, не понимая, что собирается сделать, начал медленно наклоняться к лицу Кастиэля, слегка прикрывая глаза. Брюнет, казалось, забыл, как дышать, он потерялся во времени и пространстве и не понимал, что происходит. Мысли, как по мановению волшебной палочки, разом испарились, оставив их обладателя наедине с громко бьющимся сердцем и чувством полного смятения. Расстояние между их лицами стремительно сокращалось, и вот их разделяет жалкая пара дюймов, как вдруг...

\- Дин!

\- Кастиэль!

\- Что это вы тут делаете?


	2. "Вы постоянно пялитесь друг на друга!"

Подростки отскочили друг от друга, словно ошпарившись кипяточной водой, и оторопело перевели взгляды на вошедших. Это были двое парней, среди которых Кастиэль признал Габриэля, а Дин — Сэма. Сильное смущение и стыд захлестнули с головой, однако, несмотря на то что ни Кас, ни Дин не смогли в тот же миг придать лицу невозмутимое выражение, последний хотя бы нашёлся, что ответить потревожившим их братьям:

\- Эм, Сэм, не смотри на меня так. Ты... - Дин взглянул на Габриэля и, прочитав всё по его лицу, исправился: - вы нас не так поняли. У Каса просто что-то в глаз попало, и вот я... - Дин перевел взгляд на Каса, мысленно моля его, чтобы тот подыграл ему и подтвердил его слова, однако Кас, залившись алой краской вплоть до кончиков ушей, даже не думал что-либо сказать в их оправдание. Тогда Дин пихнул Каса локтем в ребра, и это вмиг отрезвило юношу. Однако, как позже понял Дин, лучше бы Кас молчал.

\- Да, Дин прав. Он обхватил мое лицо и приблизился ко мне, чтобы... - Кастиэль запнулся, сообразив, что говорит явно не то, и, помотав головой, закрыл пунцовое лицо руками, тихо про себя шепча: - Господи, что я несу?..

Дин прожигал друга испепеляющим взглядом, мысленно учиняя над ним расправу. Кастиэль потопил их и так хлипенький спасительный плот. Блеск.

Габриэль с Сэмом понимающе переглянулись, улыбнулись друг другу, а Гейб в добавок загадочно поиграл бровями.

\- Да-да, мы так и поняли, чем вы тут занимались. - Габриэль намеренно подчеркнул "чем", тем самым показывая, что так им поверил.

\- Нет, серьезно, ребят, мы ничем таким не... - снова попытался оправдаться Дин, но Сэм перебил его.

\- Да ладно, Дин, расслабься. Закрыли тему. - Габриэль хотел было воспротивиться, но Сэм строго взглянул на него, и тот сразу унял свой пыл, смирившись. Однако по хитринке, затаившейся в его глазах, было ясно, что тот ещё вернется к этому разговору.

Сэм прошел вперед и присел на лавочку рядом с Дином. Габриэль последовал за ним, усевшись с братом, так что Кастиэль и Дин оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу, находясь словно меж молотом и наковальней.

\- Так, вы уже успели познакомиться? - начал разговор Сэм, переводя взгляд с Дина на Кастиэля.

\- Да, как видишь. Кас, это Сэм. Сэм, это Кас, - представил их Дин. Он всё ещё испытывал чувство неловкости, обычно ему не свойственное, но не теперь. Его поймали с поличным, и Дин нутром чувствовал, что это так ему с рук не сойдет.

Сэм протянул руку и пожал ладонь Каса в знак знакомства.

\- Очень приятно, Кас. Наслышан о тебе. Габриэль много о тебе рассказывал, - дружелюбно продолжал беседу Сэм, искренне улыбаясь.

Кастиэль был смущен ещё больше, чем Дин; казалось, тот не знал, куда деть, словно ставшие лишними, руки; он нервно сжимал ткань своих песочного цвета штанов, а юркий кончик языка то и дело скользил по пересохшим губам. Когда, казалось бы, брюнет смог взять себя в руки и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как в разговор вмешался Габриэль:

\- Не бойся, Касси, про твои увлечения я ему не рассказывал. - Габриэль хихикнул. - Хотя, может, зря? Уверен, и Дин бы пожелал это услышать, он оценит. - Габриэль откровенно измывался над братом.

\- Гейб, прошу тебя. - Кастиэль выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. - Я сам всё расскажу, когда посчитаю это нужным. - Вот так вот просто ответил Кас. Кастиэль на горьком опыте научился не реагировать и не провоцировать Габриэля на ещё большее количество шуточек и колкостей.

\- О чем это он, Кас? - озадаченно спросил Дин.

Кас словил устремленный на него взгляд старшего Винчестера, но в ответ только махнул рукой, мол, неважно, проехали.

\- Касси, а... - начал было Гейб, как вдруг был прерван резким выпадом Каса.

\- Не называй меня так, я не девчонка! - прикрикнул на него Кастиэль, взглядом метя молнии, что даже Дин невольно поежился. А Кастиэль может напускать страх, если того вывести из себя. Дин сделал мысленную пометку впредь не злить Каса, а то ещё огребет. Внешность порой обманчива. Хоть Кастиэль и производил впечатление мухи не обидевшего юноши, Дин теперь понял, что в Касе на самом деле скрыта тайная сила, которая вызывала страх и трепет в то же время.

Видимо, до этой мысли дошёл и Габриэль, так как тот присвистнул и в примирительном жесте, совсем как недавно сделал Дин, вскинул обе руки.

\- Какими мы вдруг серьезными стали. Неужто влияние Дина сказалось, м?

\- Габриэль, я дико извиняюсь, конечно, но на твоем бы месте я бы прикрыл варежку, - доходчивым тоном объяснил Дин. В словах Каса о своем брате фокуснике-шутнике он больше ни капли не сомневался. Пяти минут знакомства со старшим братом Кастиэля хватило, чтобы понять, какой Гейб человек. Хватило было даже трех минут. Пять - уже перебор.

\- Воу-воу, сладкая парочка "твикс" на меня разом ополчилась. Всё, понял, сдаюсь. Капитулирин. Белый флаг. Пасую. Прячусь за мамину юбку...

\- Гейб, - состроил недвусмысленное выражение Сэм, взглядом прося наконец угомониться. На удивление, это подействовало, и Гейб, состроив обиженную рожицу и закинув ногу на ногу, насупился.

\- Как ты его терпишь? - тихо, так, чтобы слышали только Кас и Сэм, спросил Дин, но попытка была обречена на провал.

\- Я всё слышу! - громче положенного прокомментировал Габриэль.

Сэм и Кастиэль одновременно пожали плечи.

\- А я тебя предупреждал, Дин, - ответил Кас, косясь на брата.

\- О чем ты предупреждал? Ты уже растрепался обо мне, Касси, кхм, Кастиэль? Ты сказал Дину, что я хорош собой? - Габриэль нарочито поправил русую прядь волос. Дин в ответ на этот жест только фыркнул.

\- О да, Кас мне расписал во всех подробностях о том, как ты... - Глаза Кастиэля испуганно расширились, и тот едва-едва покачал головой, призывая Дина не говорить об этом слух. Дин быстро нашелся с ответом: - Да, именно, что ты хорош. Сказал, что ты просто одаренный и что... эм... ну, с тобой нескучно. Что ж, он был прав, как я погляжу. - Дин покосился на Каса, и тот благодарно ему улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, приятно, приятно. - Габриэль потрепал младшего по голове. Дин так и не понял, поверил ли им Гейб или решил более не ворошить осиное гнездо.

\- Дин, время. - Сэм взглядом указал брату на часы.

Дина как обухом по голове ударили: он совсем забыл, что их ждут родители к обеду, а ему так не хотелось прощаться. Не с Габриэлем, Дин пока что сильной любовью к нему не пылал, а вот с Касом... Нет, вы не подумайте, что Дин пылает любовью к Кастиэлю, совсем нет. Просто Кас ему больше нравился, вот и всё. Дину приятна его компания, его общение, задорный смех, от которого проступали лучики у глаз, эти взъерошенные каштановые волосы, глубже синего океана глаза и... Черт. Дин не понимал, что с ним происходит. Казалось, он спятил, окончательно слетел с катушек. Видимо, переходный возраст и гормоны сказываются на его мозговой деятельности. Дин сам себе пообещал взять себя в руки и не давать волю всяким ненужным и даже неприемлемым мыслям. Хотя где-то в глубине души Дин подозревал, что всё полетит к чертям, как и всегда.

\- Что?.. Дин, вы уже с Сэмом уходите? - Дин заметил перемену в лице Каса, и ему очень хотелось верить, что Кас так же огорчился, как и он сам.

\- Да, сбегаем с бала, как золушки. Только туфельки мы не потеряем, а сдадим вот тому мужлану. - Дин кивком головы указал на мужчину позади, который занимался выдачей прокатных коньков.

Габриэль хихикнул, одобрительно закачав головой, видимо, оценив шутку, но Кастиэль проигнорировал ее и даже не улыбнулся. Дин, опустив голову и прочистив горло, негромко спросил:

\- Так мы... ещё увидимся? - Дин старался звучать безразлично, но голос выдавал его с головой: в его словах белой ниточкой крылась надежда.

Кастиэль накрыл ладонь Дина своей. Винчестер от неожиданности вздрогнул, но руку не убрал. Напротив, он тайно наслаждался её мягкостью и теплотой.

\- Конечно, увидимся, Дин. Не сомневайся. - Он подбодрил Дина своей улыбкой, однако глаза оставались по-прежнему печальными. Винчестер слабо улыбнулся в ответ, всё ещё не удовлетворившись ответом. Неизвестность и вероятность его явно не устраивали.

\- А как насчет того, чтобы вы двое, - начал Сэм и указал на Каса и Гейба, - пришли к нам сегодня на обед? Думаю, родители не будут против, да и мы с вами поближе познакомимся. Кажется, нам многое есть, что обсудить. - Сэм бросил быстрый взгляд на Дина и Каса и переключился на Габриэля, чтобы тот поддержал его.

\- А лохматик дело говорит! Народ, вы согласны? Да, конечно, согласны, господи, что я спрашиваю. Так идем же! - Габриэль был, что называется, впереди паровоза: он уже поднялся на ноги и направился к будке сдачи коньков, не дожидаясь ответа.

Дин только удивленно вскинул брови. Он хотел напомнить Сэму, что их отец, вероятно, не обрадуется гостям, но разве кто его послушает? Этот день ему определенно надолго запомнится...

***

 

\- Так когда вы успели познакомиться? - подал голос Дин, виляя по улочкам города в направлении их с Сэмом дома. Нога почти перестала болеть, только изредка при ходьбе боль отдавалась в коленной чашечке. Наверное, останется большущий синяк, но Дин был рад и тому, что нога, по крайней мере, не сломана.

На часах была уже четверть второго, они опаздывали на обед, но Дин надеялся, что Мэри и Джон не станут сердиться, ведь есть причина их задержки, притом весьма веская. Одна причина весьма приятная, а вторая... Как вам сказать? Габриэль был несносен, и Дин не стеснялся это ему повторять. С одной стороны, ему нравился Гейб, казалось, этот человек всегда на позитиве, найдет выход из любой задницы да ещё и выйдет из нее с улыбочкой на лице и весело присвистывая. Но с другой, Габриэль не знал чувства меры, он был слишком открыт и всегда говорил то, что думал, что, конечно, не было на руку Дину, ведь тому было что скрывать. Компромат на Дина шёл рядом с ним. Растрепанный, чудаковатый компромат, который с любопытством осматривался по сторонам, словно пытался в голове воссоздать карту их маршрута. Кастиэль не принимал участия в разговоре, с появлением брата он большую часть времени только и делал что отмалчивался, он будто бы закрылся, спрятал под маской все свои эмоции, и Дину это совсем не нравилось. Почему Кастиэль закрылся от него? И от него ли?

\- Наверное, тогда же, когда и ты с Касси. - Габриэль выдержал паузу, проверяя реакцию Кастиэля на девчачье сокращение, однако тот по-прежнему был холоден и невозмутим, словно говорили не про него.

"Как же разительно он может меняться, - подумал Дин. - Открывается и закрывается как кран".

\- Значит, катаюсь я себе, никого не трогаю, на секунду останавливаюсь, чтобы достать из кармана конфету, как бум — чувствую, в меня что-то врезалось и едва не сбило с ног. Да что там сбило! Я чуть конфету не выронил, а она, между прочим, была моей любимой!

\- Ты сам виноват! - возмутился Сэм, но Гейб не дал ему и слова сказать в своё оправдание.

\- Поворачиваюсь, хотел уже как следует накостылять без пяти секунд убийце моей радости, как вижу вот его. - Гейб ткнул пальцем в Сэма. - И мой запал в тот же момент куда-то делся, испарился.

Дин хмыкнул, а Кастиэль, наконец заинтересовавшись разговором, повернул голову в их сторону. Дин словил его взгляд: насмешливый и любопытный. Уголки его рта приподнялись, и Дин отчего-то выдохнул, сбрасывая с себя напряжение, сковавшее его со времени появления Гейба и Сэма в раздевалке.

\- Нет, вы бы видели его глаза тогда! Он был похож на побитого щеночка! Как я мог на него накричать? У меня словно язык отнялся! Сэм, это было нечестно! Ты жульничал! Иначе бы ты получил от меня на орехи. - Теперь Габриэль обращался к Сэму напрямую, выказывая всё своё недовольство таким раскладом дел. Дин знал, о чем русоволосый толкует. Сам не раз попадался на ту же удочку. Да, у Сэма есть секретное оружие, но кто сказал, что он будет играть по правилам? Хоть Сэм и умел за себя постоять, на самом деле он был довольно миролюбивым парнем, старался лишний раз не нарываться на конфликт, чего не скажешь о Дине. Последнее слово всегда было за ним, потому он часто возвращался домой с кровоподтеками и огромными синяками, но зато Дин был морально удовлетворен. Возможно, он чуть-чуть мазохист. Совсем немного.

Сэм ещё какое-то время переругивался с фокусником, однако в скором времени Дин перестал их слушать, а после и вовсе потерял нить разговора. Погрузив руки в карманы кожаной куртки и опустив голову, он шел по тротуару, пиная ногой мелкий камушек. Старший Винчестер пребывал в своих мыслях, когда вдруг понял, что чего-то не хватает. Он резко остановился, оглянулся и сообразил, что рядом с ним нет Кастиэля. Где он? Прищурившись, Дин глазами стал выискивать тонкую фигуру Каса в бежевом плаще. Винчестер нашел его застывшем у витрины магазина. Дин быстрым шагом приблизился к Касу и окликнул его, однако брюнет даже мускулом не повел, так и продолжал стоять столбом. Поравнявшись с Касом, Дин положил руку на его плечо:

\- Эй, приятель, ты чего отстал? - Никакой реакции. Тогда Дин посмотрел на витрину, проследив взгляд друга. Прямо перед ними был представлен ассортимент спортивного инвентаря: коврики, мячи, ремни и веревки, специальные стулья с подушками и много других вещей, применение которых Дин не знал. Винчестер сделал шаг назад и прочитал вывеску: "Всё для занятия йогой". Брови Дина взмыли вверх. Неужели Кас занимается йогой? Это и есть его тайное увлечение? Он решил выяснить это:

\- Кас, дружище, только не говори мне, что ты фанатеешь от всего этого. - Дин ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал с издевкой, но по закону подлости вышло в точности да наоборот. Кастиэль наконец вышел из оцепенения и повернулся лицом к Дину.

\- Я... Понимаешь, я... - Кастиэль с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, будто построить одно связное предложение вызывало в нем сильную боль. Не успел Дин снова заговорить, как за спиной раздались голоса Сэма и Габриэля.

\- Чего застыли, народ? Мы вас чуть не потеряли. Благо, Сэммик у нас прозорливый, заметил ваше отсутствие, - хихикнув, произнес Гейб, потрепав Сэма по голове, тем самым приведя его волосы в лохматое состояние утреннего спросонья. Сэм показушно возмутился и, стукнув Габриэля кулаком в плечо, отчего тот громко ойкнул, поспешил вернуть всё в прежний вид. - О, Касси, вижу, ты уже поведал Дину о своих тайных пристрастиях. Не думал, что это случится так быстро. Значит, от родного брата ты скрывал это около года, а может, и дольше, а теперь в первый же день знакомства с ним, - он указал на Дина, - ты ему сразу всё рассказал. Это несправедливо, мой дорогой младший брат. Чем он лучше меня? - возмущался Габриэль, как показалось Дину, по-настоящему. Старший Винчестер уставился на Кастиэля в ожидании ответа. Бедный юноша снова залился краской, будто его застали за неприличным занятием. Какое-то время он отвечал Дину растерянным и даже несколько испуганным взглядом, а затем посмотрел на Габриэля и Сэма. Те также ждали объяснений. Брюнет сглотнул, начав говорить:

\- Габриэль прав. Я увлекаюсь йогой со старшей школы. В последние годы увеличилась нагрузка, мне стало тяжело учиться, я сильно уставал после занятий и был не в состоянии делать домашнее задание, голова будто становилась чугунной. Тогда мне посоветовали заняться йогой. Сказали, здорово расслабляет тело, избавляет от всяких ненужных мыслей, а заодно укрепляет дух. Мне понравилось. - Кастиэль пожал плечами и опустил взгляд, словно устыдившись собственных слов.

\- Ух-ты! - широко улыбнулся Сэм, пораженный. Он щелкнул пальцами, вспомнив что-то. - Кас, напомни мне потом, мне надо с тобой будет кое о чем поговорить. - Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Что ещё за секретики, Сэмми? Надеюсь, ты не думаешь заняться этой же фигней. - Габриэль прищурил глаза.

\- Успокойся, я не о себе хотел поговорить. И да, Гейб, я не Сэмми, а Сэм.

\- Как скажешь, Сэмми. - Подмигнул ему Гейб. Сэм недовольно нахохлился. - Ну, раз мы всё выяснили, может, всё-таки уже двинем? Меня уже осточертело здесь торчать. Кас, достаточно на сегодня открытий, пошли уже! - подгонял Габриэль и, не дожидаясь его и Дина, схватил Сэма за рукав куртки и потащил за собой. Сэм сопротивлялся, прося фокусника отпустить его, но поняв, что это бесполезно, сдался и поплелся за Габриэлем.

Кастиэль медленно приблизился к Дину, встал почти что вплотную, так, что Винчестер мог рассмотреть все трещинки на губах Каса и сосчитать ресницы. Он ощущал слабое дыхание Кастиэля на своем лице. Такая близость должна была испугать Дина, но он продолжал стоять на месте, словно зачарованный, смотря Кастиэлю в глаза. Тот, по всей видимости, не знал понятие личного пространства. "Ну и фиг с ним, - решил Дин. - Лучше скажи что-нибудь. Ну же, давай, не молчи, как истукан". Но тщетно: слова застряли в горле. Не дождавшись никакой реакции от Дина, Кастиэль решил начать первым:

\- Тебе не нравится, да? Да, прости, конечно, не нравится, глупый вопрос. Дин, послушай, я знаю, что я довольно странный, Габриэль мне каждый день об этом напоминает. Он говорит, что я занудный ботаник, любящий тишину и одиночество, проводящий большую часть своего времени либо с заумными книжками, либо, кхм, в "позе рака". Говорит, что я не то что не умею нормально одеваться, я не умею даже с людьми общаться. Я всё это знаю. - Кастиэль тяжело вздохнул. - Я боялся раскрыться перед тобой, Дин, потому что знал, что ты вряд ли меня примешь... таким. Но мне дорога твоя дружба, ты мне... нравишься, потому я не хочу обманывать тебя. Прикрываться и не быть самим собой — глупо и бесполезно, как по мне. В общем, если что не так, прости меня. - Кастиэль зарылся пятерней в волосы, нервно взлохмачивая их. Прикусив губу и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он ждал от Дина ответа. Никогда ещё в жизни он так не нервничал.

Дин с хмурым выражением какое-то время изучал лицо Каса, отчего тот ещё сильнее забеспокоился, но затем Винчестер улыбнулся во весь рот, обнажив зубы.

\- Кас, да ты чего? За что ты извиняешься? Знаешь, ты странный не из-за этой твоей йоги или книжек. Ты странный, потому что извиняешься за это. Это нормально, Кас, — иметь собственные увлечения. Здесь нечего стыдиться, уж поверь мне. Вот если бы ты коллекционировал фаллоимитаторы, вот тогда бы я забеспокоился. - Дин хохотнул. - Всё с тобой нормально. Напротив, мне даже кажется это... интересным и, эм, полезным. Всё лучше, чем маньячить по ночам. - Дин в знак поддержки хлопнул Каса по плечу.

Кастиэль закатил глаза.

\- Снова твой юмор, Дин. - А после, счастливо улыбнувшись, с растущей надеждой в глазах спросил: - Ты правда так считаешь?

\- Черт, Кас, ну конечно! Просто это было слегка... неожиданно. Ну, знаешь, я не часто сталкивался с такими, как ты. - Кас на мгновение нахмурился, и Дин поспешил прояснить: - Такими умными и разносторонними, Кас. Все, кого я знаю, полные придурки. Ну, кроме Сэма. Он такой же ботан.

Хмыкнув, Кастиэль понимающе кивнул.

\- Так, значит, мы друзья? - мило улыбнувшись, спросил он.

\- Даже не обсуждается, акробат. - Обняв Кастиэля за плечи, Дин поспешил нагнать ушедших вперед Габриэля и Сэма. Дин надеялся, они не повырывали друг другу волосы. Хотя, кажется, младший нашел способ, как управиться с этим шутником-фокусником, и этому факту Дин до сих пор поражался. Не даром говорят, что противоположности притягиваются. Дин взглянул на Кастиэля и, встретившись с ним взглядом, ощутил, как что-то расцвело в его душе.

***

 

Дом, милый дом. В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. На катке ужасно, а дома - просто прекрасно! Дин давненько так не радовался возвращению домой. Его окружали родные стены, вещи и предметы мебели дарили чувство комфорта и спокойствия, а в воздухе еще царил запах свежеприготовленного вкусного маминого обеда. Недаром говорят, мой дом — моя крепость. Дин наконец почувствовал себя в безопасности.

\- Мам, пап, мы вернулись! - оповестил дом Сэм, снимая куртку и вешая ее на крючок. Дин повесил и свою. Габриэль с Касом только начали раздеваться, как послышались шаги и из кухни показалась сначала Мэри, а после — Джон.

\- Дин, почему вы с Сэмом опоздали? - строгим голосом спросил Джон, а затем перевел взгляд на замерших у входа Габриэля и Кастиэля. Те неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, ощутив на себе пронзительный взгляд главы семейства. - А это ещё кто? - кивком головы он указал на притаившихся.

\- О, это наши друзья, Габриэль и Кастиэль, - представил Сэм. - Мы с ними познакомились на катке. Мам, пап, вы не против, если они отобедают с нами? - спросил Сэм разрешения, и, хоть Дин не видел его лица, он был на все сто процентов уверен, что тот снова состроил своё фирменное щенячье-просящее личико.

Джон нахмурился и смерил новых знакомых оценивающим взглядом, словно охранник, проверяющий преступников на ношение оружия. Дин поежился: он знал этот взгляд очень хорошо. В данной ситуации он мог означать только одно: кто эти оборванцы и что они делают в моем доме? Однако Мэри развеяла опасения сына:

\- Конечно, можно, дорогой. Да, Джон? - обратилась она к мужу, который и бровью не повел, чтобы что-то ответить или смягчить взгляд, но Мэри настаивала: - Мы всегда рады друзьям наших сыновей. Проходите, пожалуйста. - Хозяйка отступила и потянула за собой мужа, чтобы пропустить внутрь всех четверых. Джон, сжав переносицу, подчинился и пробормотал, что будет ждать Мэри в машине. Расступившись, мальчики выпустили Джона, и после того, как захлопнулась дверь, Дин спросил:

\- Вы уходите?

Кастиэль в удивлении вскинул брови. Логичный был бы вопрос "Что это с ним?", но, видимо, для Дина поведение Джона не было чем-то необычным. Хоть Кастиэль пребывал в недоумении, он решил не заморачиваться по этому поводу: это не его дело, он не сует нос в семейные дела.

\- Да, дорогой, нам с Джоном нужно съездить в супермаркет. Обед на столе, угощайтесь. Если что остыло, не поленитесь, разогрейте.

\- Хорошо, мам. - Мэри на прощание обняла своих мальчиков и поцеловала каждого в макушку, чем немало смутила Дина. Сэм, напротив, был счастлив родительской ласке.

Мэри накинула на себя легкое пальтишко (стоявшая октябрьская погода была на удивление довольно теплой), взяла с полки ключи, открыла дверь, как вдруг остановилась и, обернувшись, произнесла:

\- Дин, ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? Отец не простит тебе такого безобразия снова, так что, пожалуйста, будь умным мальчиком.

Дин, потупив взгляд, смущенно ответил:

\- Да, я понял, мам. Не переживай.

\- Вот и умница. - Мэри улыбнулась и вышла.

Дин знал, что последует дальше. Как только дверь тихо, с характерным щелчком закрылась, градом посыпались вопросы от Габриэля:

\- Что было в прошлый раз? Ты разнес дом? Закатил вечеринку? Тебя застукали родители на горячем? Что с твоим отцом? Он всегда такой или только с нами? Мы ему не понравились, да? А почему?..

У Дина от водопада вопросов разболелась голова. Он с мольбой во взгляде посмотрел на брата, мысленно прося его заткнуть своего дружка. Однако от Сэма, как оказалось, помощи он не дождется:

\- Заметь, Дин, все логичные вопросы, - усмехнулся Сэм. - Только отвечать я на них не буду, давай сам рассказывай, как ты в тот день "порадовал" наших родителей и из-за чего тебя посадили под домашний арест.

Дин в ответ только фыркнул.

Друзья вошли в просторную кухню, которая мало чем отличалась от остальных: большой белый холодильник, микроволновая печь и другие предметы новейшей техники, деревянные кухонные шкафчики с вырезанными на них узорами, а посреди - накрытый к обеду стол. У Кастиэля при виде разнообразия еды чуть не потекли слюнки: пюре, котлеты, блинчики с джемом, салаты, названия которых Кастиэль даже не знал, и в самом центре, словно завершал всю эту восхитительную композицию — большой яблочный пирог. Только Кастиэль взглянул на последнее блюда стола, как Дин словно прочитал его мысли:

\- От пирога руки прочь, делиться этим даром богов я не собираюсь. - Дин взял тарелку, сел на свое место и поставил пирог рядом с собой, затем взял нож и начал аккуратно разрезать мягкое, теплое тесто на куски. Дин с таким усердием и, казалось, любовью совершал эти простые движения, что Кастиэль был очарован видом: на лбу Дина залегла небольшая складка, в глазах играл ребяческий огонек, кончик языка высунулся и то и дело увлажнял пересыхающие губы. Эта картина отчего-то вызвала в Кастиэле запретные мысли, как тогда, в раздевалке, зрачки его глаз приобрели более темный оттенок, лицо покрыл румянец, дышать стало намного сложнее, словно грудную клетку сжало тисками со всех сторон. Кас зажмурился и встряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать навеянную дымку необъяснимого желания зацеловать Дина, сосчитать его веснушки, нежно коснуться языком кадыка, затем ключицы, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока бы он не дошел до кромки белья и...

\- Кас! Кастиэль! - Брюнет подпрыгнул: когда это Дин успел подойти так близко? - О чем замечтался, чудик? О пироге? - Дин с прищуром на него посмотрел. Кастиэль не успел прийти в себя, мысли хаотично путались, он только и мог что беспомощно стоять да хлопать глазами. Растерянный взгляд Каса Дин понял иначе (к облегчению самого Кастиэля). - Ладно, так и быть, поделюсь. Но только с тобой! Ты должен оценить сей шедевр маминой кухни. Пальчики оближешь, я тебе обещаю! - Дин с таким упоением рассказывал о пироге, будто это была самая лучшая вещь в мире. - Габриэль, Сэм, вы обойдетесь.

Сэм в ответ фыркнул и закатил глаза, тихо пробурчав: "Подумаешь! Не очень-то и хотелось!", а вот Габриэль явно обиделся: он театрально вздохнул, сел на стул и, скрестив руки на груди, насупился. Дину он напомнил пятилетнего ребенка, которому родители отказались купить игрушку. Но Дин даже не думал о том, чтобы угостить его заветным кусочком — много чести, не заслужил!

Усевшись за стол, Дин напротив Габриэля, а Сэм с Касом по бокам, подростки стали накладывать в свои тарелки, чего желали. Сэм пренебрег мясными котлетами, предпочтя им салаты. Габриэль в свою тарелку наложил всего, но небольшими порциями. Дин отрезал себе пирога, потом и Касу. Кастиэль поблагодарил и отломил кусочек на пробу. М-м, как вкусно-то! Кастиэль в жизни ничего вкуснее не пробовал! Теперь он понимал, почему Дин не хотел делиться. Кастиэль с удовольствием уминал пирог за обе щеки, а Дин, видя его восхищение, понимающе улыбался и не отставал от Каса в этом нехитром деле. Они быстро доели свои порции, почти одновременно. Дин отрезал ещё два куска и разложил по тарелкам.

\- Эй, а пофему ему мофно, а мне нет? С какохо френа ты даеф ему фторую порцию? - попытался возмутиться Гейб, но его рот был битком забит едой, и несколько кусочков вылетело обратно на его тарелку. Прозвучало не грозно, а напротив, очень смешно, и все трое взорвались хохотом. Габриэль снова насупился и не проронил больше ни слова. Правильно: когда я ем, я глух и нем.

\- Дин, а можно спросить, что ты сделал не так в прошлый раз, из-за чего на тебя родители до сих пор сердятся? - робко поинтересовался Кастиэль. Он не хотел лезть не в своё дело (это привилегия закрепилась за Габриэлем), но его снедало любопытство.

\- Да ничего особенного, - покраснев, ответил Дин и поспешил сменить тему: - Я заварю чай. Все будут? - Послышалось дружное согласное "угу".

"Что ж, если Дин не хочет об этом говорить, я не стану на него давить, - подумал Кас. - Наверное, что-то серьезное. Или постыдное".

Когда чай был готов, старший Винчестер поставил три аккуратные белые чашки на стол.

\- Ты сегодня какой-то другой, Дин, - заметил Сэм, доедая свой салат.

\- Правда? И что я делаю по-другому? - хмыкнув, поинтересовался Дин.

\- Ну, много всяких вещей. Завариваешь нам всем чай, делишься с Касом пирогом, добрым каким-то стал, да и вообще... - Сэм хотел добавить что-то ещё, однако тут в разговор влез Габриэль.

\- А ещё вы с Касом постоянно пялитесь друг на друга, и меня это начинает раздражать!

Дин подавился куском пирога, который нечаянно попал не в то горло, а Кастиэль, невольно последовав примеру Дина, поперхнулся отпитым чаем. Они дружно закашляли, чем вызвали насмешливый и удовлетворенный взгляд Габриэля и нахмуренное выражение лица Сэма.

\- Габриэль, вот ни капли не смешно, - глотнув чай, прохрипел Дин, злобно взглянув на виновника всех его бед. Габриэль никогда не уймется, осознал Дин.

\- А что я такого сказал, собственно? Я всего лишь сказал правду. Голую, неприкрытую правду, - не сдавался Гейб.

\- Габриэль, перестань, пожалуйста. Ты нас смущаешь, говоря неуместные вещи. Мы с Дином просто друзья, - уверенно произнёс Кастиэль. Он старался не обращать внимания на тоненький голосок внутри него, который говорил, что это не так.

\- Друзья? Что ж, выясним это. - Габриэль хитро сощурился.

Дин с Кастиэлем недоуменно переглянулись.

\- О чем ты толкуешь, пернатая ты задница? - Дин отодвинул опустевшую тарелку и сложил руки на столе в замок, не сводя глаз с сидящего напротив него Габриэля. Как же этот парень раздражал Дина, он был просто невыносим! Удивительно, что Кастиэль и он — братья: они совершенно не похожи. Кастиэль более сдержан, спокоен и тих, в то время как Габриэль — шутник, затейник, в каждой бочке затычка и просто неугомонный сукин сын. Это всё сладости, решил Дин. Из-за них он стал занозой в заднице. Если Габриэль продолжит в таком же духе, он нарвется и тогда ему точно не поздоровится.

\- Увидишь, белка, - подмигнул ему Гейб. Он привстал со своего места и, не давая Дину опомниться, потянулся за куском пирога. Только Габриэль начал подносить его ко рту, как Дин вскочил с места и, потянувшись через весь стол, со всего маху ударил Гейба по руке, отчего тот выронил угощение. Габриэль зло сверкнул глазами и вознамерился вернуть утраченное, но не тут-то было! Дин добрался до пирога первым, он хотел схватить весь кусок целиком, но отломилась его часть, и Дин поспешил съесть её. Завязалась борьба, которая закончилась... ничем хорошим. Сэм, вместе с Кастиэлем пытавшийся разнять двоих задир, случайно опрокинул чашку с чаем прямо на брата. Кипяток полился ему на левую ногу, едва не зацепив промежность.

\- Твою мать! Горячо-то как! - завопил Дин, вскакивая с места. Схватив со стола салфетку, он начал тереть намоченную штанину, пытаясь тем самым ее высушить.

\- Дин, прости меня, я нечаянно, - начал извиняться Сэм, но, словив яростный взгляд брата, решил попридержать извинения на время.

\- Как ты, Дин? - с явным признаком беспокойства спросил Кас, отчаянно желая помочь Дину, но не зная, как именно. Дин был очень зол, и Кастиэль не хотел разозлить его ещё больше. Дин не ответил, продолжая своё занятие. Снова подал голос Сэм:

\- Дин, иди лучше переоденься. Толку-то от твоих растираний.

Кастиэль с опаской взглянул на Дина и внутренне сжался: как бы тот сейчас не сорвался. Но Дин, на удивление всех, отреагировал довольно спокойно: обведя взглядом друзей, он шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и побежал наверх. Однако Кастиэля не покидали дурные предчувствия: ему казалось, что это затишье перед бурей.

Прошло несколько минут, в доме повисла абсолютнейшая тишина. Сэм комкал в руках салфетку с выражением сожаления на лице, Габриэль грыз зубами зубочистку и отчего-то загадочно ухмылялся. Было видно, что русоволосый мыслями находился где-то очень далеко. Кастиэль постоянно оглядывался назад, туда, где лестница уходила на второй этаж. С верхнего этажа не доносилось ни звука.

\- Кассик-курнасик, сходи наверх за нашей принцессой. Хватит ему прихорашиваться, - произнес Габриэль, смотря на брата и улыбаясь кончиками губ.

\- Что? Почему я? - захлопал глазами Кас. - Может, лучше... - он взглянул на Сэма, и тот согласно кивнул, уже готовый подняться, однако Гейб удержал Сэма за руку. - Нет, мне с Сэмми надо кое о чем потолковать, так что он останется, а ты сходи за белкой.

\- Эм, ну ладно, - согласился Кас и не спеша засеменил наверх.

Кастиэль краем уха уловил сначала приглушенные голоса, а затем громкий смех Габриэля. Что он задумал на этот раз? Кас тяжело вздохнул. Он хотел, чтобы Дин поладил с его братом, но с каждой минутой Кас всё больше убеждался в обратном. Габриэль и Дин сцепились рогами, и теперь ни один не намерен отступать.

Добравшись до лестничной площадки второго этажа, Кастиэль осмотрелся. Наверху было несколько дверей. Кастиэль заглянул за одну из них, но это оказалась ванная комната. В голову пришла мысль взять из аптечки обезболивающую мазь для Дина, благо, Кастиэль нашёл нужную. Открыл вторую дверь — это уже была комната и, видимо, принадлежала Сэму, потому что Дина в ней не было. Наконец, Кас подошел к третьей двери и, забыв постучаться, приоткрыл ее.

\- Дин? Ты... - В проеме показалась вихрастая голова Кастиэля.

\- Кас? Твою мать!


	3. "Всегда следуй за своим сердцем"

\- Кас? Твою мать! - воскликнул Дин, оторопев от внезапного появления Кастиэля. Винчестер поспешил прикрыть абсолютное нагое тело первыми попавшимися лоскутами одежды. Вода намочила не только джинсы, но и часть нижнего белья. Кастиэль застал именно тот момент, когда Дин полностью избавился от одежды, чтобы переодеться.

Кас испугался не меньше Дина. Брюнет застыл у порога, широко распахнув от удивления глаза и сильно покраснев. Юноша совершенно растерялся: то ли ему следовало бы отвернуться, то ли извиниться и уйти, то ли предложить помощь. В голове всё перемешалось из-за паники. Сердце билось в грудной клетке так сильно, что оно отвлекало Кастиэля, не позволяло ему прийти в себя и хоть что-нибудь сделать. Однако Винчестер, будучи недовольным, что его, беззащитного и абсолютного голого, застали врасплох, да ещё и нагло созерцают, поспешил "на помощь" нежданному гостю:

\- Кас, чёрт возьми, может ты свалишь отсюда, а? Чего припёрся? Стучать не учили? - Возмущению Винчестера не было предела. Кастиэль бесцеремонно ворвался в чужое личное пространство. Кому такое понравится? Если бы Дин был одет, то незамедлительно и без зазрения совести выпроводил бы Каса из своей комнаты, громко захлопнув за ним дверь.

Слова Дина возымели эффект и привели Каса в чувство. Сгорая от стыда и испытывая вину за своё внезапное вторжение, Кастиэль робко начал лепетать:

\- Дин, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотел, я... Очень сожалею, что помешал тебе. Мне не следовало так врываться к тебе, я не думал, что ты... Прости меня...

Однако искреннее раскаяние Кастиэля не смогло унять гнев в душе рассерженного Винчестера:

\- Кас, на кой чёрт мне твои извинения?! Разве ты не видишь, что я голый?! - выпалил Дин, скорее утверждая, нежели на самом деле спрашивая. И правда, риторический вопрос. Развернувшая картина оказалась более чем неловкой: Винчестер стоял посреди комнаты, абсолютно обнажённый, за исключением бардовой тряпки (вероятно, футболки), которой он успел прикрыться. Кастиэль побагровел пуще прежнего.

\- Приношу свои извинения, Дин, - в последний раз попытался извиниться Кас. - Габриэль попросил проведать тебя и... - начал оправдываться он, но был перебит:

\- Ах, так это была идея Габриэля? Тогда это многое объясняет. Сучонок, - выплюнул Дин ругательство в адрес его нового знакомого. Скорее всего, фокусник всё заранее спланировал, специально подослал к Дину в комнату Каса, чтобы тот застал его врасплох. Однако Дин не понимал одного: чего Габриэль добивается? Хочет выставить его посмешищем? Или он его новая игрушка для приколов?

"Ну уж нет, не дождёшься, Габриэль! Это война, которую ты только что развязал. Ты ещё пожалеешь, что связался с Дином мать его Винчестером!" - Всю эту гневную тираду Дин мысленно выплёвывал в лицо своему обидчику, перебирал в голове варианты расправ, жестоких расправ, попутно подходя к кровати, на который лежали ранее им приготовленные сменные вещи. Винчестер и думать забыл про замершего в его комнате друга и, уже не стесняясь, начал одеваться. Сперва он натянул на себя хлопковое белое нижнее бельё, затем накинул футболку с принтом любимой группы AC/DC. Все эти действия Дин совершал скорее на автомате, он был глубоко погружён в свои мысли, потому не заметил, как к нему подошёл Кастиэль. Дин удивлённо обернулся, держа в руке новые джинсы.

\- Дин, тебе нужна помощь? - робко поинтересовался Кас, всё ещё не уверенный, что ему позволено оставаться в комнате. Румянец полностью не сошёл с его лица, однако естественный цвет постепенно возвращался к нему. Голубые глаза с тревогой поглядывали на светловолосого юношу.

Дин хмыкнул и отрицательно покачал головой, присаживаясь на край кровати, чтобы надеть последний элемент одежды.

\- Чем ты можешь мне помочь, Кас? Разве что помочь убить твоего брата, который меня... - Дин не договорил, с его губ сорвался шипящий свист, выражавший признак боли: юноша пытался надеть джинсы, но из-за ожога на бедре это стало трудной задачей.

\- Дин, ты обжёгся...

\- Спасибо, кэп. Сам бы в жизни не догадался! Что бы я без тебя делал? - выпустил колкость Дин, скривившийся от болезненных ощущений, однако Кастиэль пропустил её мимо ушей:

\- Я могу тебе помочь. На йоге мне показали специальные движения, которые с применением лечебной мази снижают боль. Можно мне... - Кастиэль протянул руку к ожогу и выжидательно уставился на Дина. Тот с опаской и недоверием отвечал на его взгляд. Кастиэль вздохнул и попробовал снова:

\- Дин, ожог может долго мучить тебя. Позволь мне забрать твою боль. - Дин удивлённо вскинул брови, услышав такие слова, но согласился, неуверенно кивнув, позволил Кастиэлю делать, что нужно.

Брюнет повиновался, и не успел Винчестер и глазом моргнуть, как Кастиэль очутился перед ним на коленях с неизвестно откуда взявшейся мазью в руках. Дин сдавленно охнул от развернувшейся картины: Кас стоял перед ним на коленях, волосы его сексуально растрёпаны, голубые глаза как бездонные океаны, губы так и манят, чтобы к ним прикоснулись им подобные... Дин почувствовал прилив возбуждения и не смог удержать тихого стона. Тем временем Кастиэль выдавил немного мази, осторожно коснулся прохладной ладонью обожжённого участка кожи и начал аккуратные массирующие движения покраснения, оттого он воспринял стон Дин иначе, как признак боли.

\- Дин, тебе больно? Если тебе не нравится, могу остановиться, - озабоченно произнёс Кас, не прекращая свои движения, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже Дина.

\- Нет, Кас, всё нормально, продолжай, - успокоил его Винчестер, прикрывая глаза. Он не знал, что делает Кас и зачем, но он не мог отрицать тот факт, что ему очень нравилось происходящее, хотя немного и пугало. Ладони Кастиэля находились в опасной близости от паха, что не могло не смущать Дина, так как нежные поглаживания друга вызывали в нём недвусмысленную заинтересованность. Дин, не открывая глаз, прекрасно знал, что его член приподнялся и немного оттянул ткань белья, что наверняка не укрылось от глаз Кастиэля, который, однако, не прекращал свои чудотворные махинации с его ногой. У Каса волшебные руки, подумал Дин. Иначе как объяснить, что его нога понемногу перестаёт гореть, но вместо этого огонь разжигается в другом месте? Что этот голубоглазый чудик с ним творит?

Дин приоткрыл глаза и из-под опущенных ресниц подглядывал за Касом, который в свою очередь не отрывал взгляда от ноги, сосредоточенно и с предельной аккуратностью выводя круги на обожжённой коже.

\- Кас... - шумно выдохнул Дин, заставляя тем самым Кастиэля поднять голову. Когда он это сделал, брюнет сдавленно охнул, ощутив на своих губах чужие, тёплые, ласкающие. Кастиэль, замерев от изумления и в то же время восторга, не сразу ответил на неожиданный поцелуй, но настойчивые губы Дина, не желавшие отстраняться, подчинили его - Кас сдался на волю пробудившимся в душе чувствам. Это был невинный поцелуй, не жаждущий, не яростный, ни к чему не обязывающий — простое касание губ, наполненное невысказанными чувствами.

Они отстранились друг от друга, когда вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха стало жизненной необходимостью. Соприкасаясь взмокшими от пота лбами, они судорожно хватали губами воздух, при этом не сводя друг с друга счастливых взглядов.

\- Что мы делаем? - прошептал Кас, когда смог немного выровнять дыхание.

Дин усмехнулся, поводя головой.

\- В наших краях это называется поцелуем.

\- Я не о том, - покачал головой Кас, всё же отстраняясь от лица Дина и принимая серьёзное выражение. Кастиэль выглядел очень мило с румянцем на щеках, слегка покрасневшими от поцелуя губами и растрёпанными волосами.

\- О, ты об этом. - Он запустил пятёрню в волосы, взлохмачивая их, и отвёл в сторону взгляд, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. Кастиэль терпеливо ждал ответа, сложив руки на коленях. Его ноги порядком затекли, но брюнет даже не шелохнулся.

\- Послушай, - наконец заговорил Дин, заглядывая Кастиэлю в глаза и беря его ладонь в свою. - Я обычно не парюсь со всякими решениями, считаю, что всё должно идти своим чередом. То, что происходит между нами, я считаю естественным, не нужно этого бояться, Кас. Ты мне нравишься, я нравлюсь тебе, так что может... Эм... - Дин запнулся, смущённо краснея.

\- Начнём встречаться? - подсказал Кас с толикой радости и надежды в голосе.

Дин улыбнулся.

\- Да, именно. Ну, если ты, конечно, не имеешь ничего против такого как я: заносчивого, высокомерного, грубого, бесцеремонного...

\- Дин, я не имею ничего против. - И в подтверждение своих слов Кастиэль мягко поцеловал Дина в губы, но не дал тому углубить поцелуй, так же быстро отстранившись, что напомнило Дину едва уловимое касание бабочки. Кастиэль выглядел довольным и счастливым.

\- Знаешь, Кас, в чём секрет счастливой жизни? - вдруг спросил Дин после минутного молчания.

\- В чём? - Кастиэль склонил голову в вопросе, тем самым ещё больше напоминая Дину воробья.

\- Всегда следуй за своим сердцем. - Дин положил свою правую ладонь на грудь Каса с той стороны, где располагалось сердце. Под своими пальцами светловолосый ощутил участившееся биение. Дин улыбнулся мысли, что так влияет на состояние Каса.

Зачарованность момента была разрушена в тот же миг, когда с громким ударом о стену открылась дверь комнаты, в которую секунду спустя влетел Габриэль. Дин с Кастиэлем не успели толком сообразить, что происходит, как вдруг раздался звук затвора и сверкнула вспышка камеры, извещая о сделанном снимке.

\- Ха, какой прелестный кадр! Столько романтики! Ох, Дин-о, Касси, вы тут такие милашки! Определённо эта фотография покорит весь интернет! - ликовал Габриэль, рассматривая сделанную фотографию на своём телефоне, после чего он подбежал к Сэму, испуганно замершему у порога комнаты. - Сэмми, ты только посмотри на это! Что скажешь? - сунул он ему под нос мобильник, на который младший Винчестер не обратил абсолютно никакого внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к брату.

\- Скажу, что тебе лучше бежать отсюда, Габриэль, - выделяя каждое слово, произнёс он и отступил на несколько шагов назад.

\- Что? Почему? - непонимающе спросил Гейб и недоуменно перевёл взгляд на парней в комнате.

В это время Дин уже поднялся на ноги и медленно приближался к фокуснику-шутнику, с силой сжимая ладони в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев; желваки на лице подергивались от распиравшей его злости, в глазах полыхал яростный огонь — всё тело Дина красноречивее всяких слов говорило о том, что Винчестер окончательно вышел из себя и его терпение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, а страшный гнев вот-вот обрушится на виновника.

Гейб в примирительном жесте вскинул руки и сделал шаг назад, прося успокоиться, но Дин даже не думал отступать. Этот поганец нарвался.

\- Гейб, беги! - крикнул Сэм, и Габриэль не заставил себя долго ждать, пулей подорвавшись с места. Дин ринулся за ним, сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек.

\- Дин! Стой! Не надо! - бросился было за ним пришедший в себя Кастиэль, но его оставил Сэм, схвативший за руку.

\- Это бесполезно, Кас, поверь. История повторяется вновь...

\- Какая история? - не понял Кас, озадаченно уставившись на Сэма.

На первом этаже, кажется, в кухне, послышался звон разбиваемого фарфора. Кастиэль вздрогнул и устремил взгляд вниз, отчаянно желая вмешаться, но крепкая хватка младшего Винчестера не позволяла ему осуществить задуманное.

С горькой полуулыбкой на губах Сэм ответил.

\- Драка, Кас. Как и в прошлый раз. Дин не управляем в гневе. Держись подальше, если тоже не хочешь огрести. Нам остаётся только надеяться, что Дин не разнесёт весь дом.

Глаза Кастиэля в ужасе широко распахнулись. Что Габриэль наделал?!

***

 

С того дня прошёл практически месяц, а точнее — 28 дней. Осталось два дня до начала декабря. Дин считает дни, но не потому, что с детской непосредственностью и нетерпением ждёт новогодних праздников, или духа Рождества, или окончания учебного семестра, а потому, что через два дня наконец-таки закончится его домашний арест. Возвратившись домой, Джон и Мэри пришли в ужас, обнаружив в доме несколько разбитых ваз, тарелок, чашек и цветочных горшков. Мэри едва удалось утихомирить Джона и обойтись всего лишь месяцем домашнего ареста. Дин без каких-либо пререканий согласился, ибо сам прекрасно понимал, что натворил. Будучи в сильнейшем гневе, Дин совершенно себя не контролировал и уж точно не задумывался о сохранности вещей, которые случайно попадались ему под руку. Последнее слово всегда оставалось за Винчестером, так что Габриэль не смог выйти сухим из воды: теперь под его глазом красовался особый "подарочек" производства "Винчестер Корпорэйшн", который Гейб "бережливо хранил" пару недель. Этого стоило месячного заточения, решил Дин. Сделанные Габриэлем фотографии он собственноручно удалил (предварительно сохранив их на своём телефоне на память).

Единственное, что омрачало Дина, - это разлука с Кастиэлем. Родители запретили ему видеться с друзьями, только в школу и обратно. Дин, конечно, мог бы тайно договориться о встрече, но, к его большому разочарованию, он не знал ни номера Каса, ни адреса. Да и рисковать он не хотел.

Винчестер сильно скучал. Однажды лежа на кровати и размышляя о Кастиэле, Дин вспомнил, что хотел написать список, чем тут же не преминул заняться. Пришедшая в голову идея вмиг развеяла его скуку, а мысли о Кастиэле дарили желаемое тепло в сердце.

Вот что из этого вышло:

"Степень чудаковатости Кастиэля Новака, или я люблю его и таким"

1\. Ничего не смыслит в одежде. (Стиль одежды? Вы вообще о чём? Впервые слышим!)  
2\. Беспокоится за все и вся, трясётся над каждым живым существом, альтруист. (Как у него только нервы выдерживают?)  
3\. Странное имя. "Меня назвали в честь ангела". (Хочу познакомиться с его родителями и заглянуть в глаза этим людям.)  
4\. Увлекается йогой. (Непременно попробую с ним пару интересных поз ;) )  
5\. Вопросительно наклоняет голову, когда чего-то не понимает, чем напоминает растрёпанного воробья. (До чего же мило.)  
6\. Обладатель самых голубых глаз в мире. (Как бы банально это ни звучало, но в них можно утонуть. Я не раз в этом удостоверился.)  
7\. Не понимает юмора. (Или всё же дело во мне?)  
8\. Постоянно нарушает личное пространство. (Хотя моё пусть нарушает почаще.)  
9\. Смущается, как девица, десять раз на дню (а то и больше!). (Я даже не знал, что люди могут столько краснеть.)  
10\. БОТАН. (Комментарии излишни.)

Из всего вышесказанного я делаю вывод, что Кастиэль Новак официально признан чудиком. Но он мой чудик ;)

***

 

Первому дню декабря Дин ещё так никогда не радовался. Закончился срок его домашнего ареста, учёба скоро завершится и впереди новогодние каникулы, праздники, подарки. А ещё Дин наконец-таки сможет увидеться с Касом. Эта радость перекрывала всё остальное, вместе взятое. Дин думал связаться с Касом через Сэма, а он через Габриэля. Много лишних посредников, но ничего не поделаешь.

Дин спустился вниз к завтраку. За кухонным столом уже сидел Сэм, уплетавший блинчики с клубничным вареньем за обе щеки. Он молча кивнул Дину в знак пришествия. Дин ответил ему улыбкой, достал из шкафа тарелку, на которую положил два блинчика, и заварил кофе, после чего присоединился к Сэму за столом. Впереди у Дина большие планы, на которые ему точно понадобятся силы. Первый день декабря удачно выпал на воскресенье: выходной день, Дин обрёл долгожданную свободу, родители, как обычно по воскресеньям, уехали в магазин за продуктами, так что для Дина день начался более чем удачно. Вкус свободы прекрасен. Или это блинчики такие вкусные? Ну, неважно.

Поедая свой завтрак, Дин обдумывал свой план. Ему нужно связаться с Кастиэлем, после чего он поведёт его в кафе "Дом у дороги" - очень спокойное, уютное заведение, где их обществу никто не помешает. А главное, там делают лучшие бургеры во всех штатах — для Дина это более чем весомый аргумент полюбить "Дом" всей душой. Эллен Харвелл — хозяйка кафе — очень добродушная женщина, а её дочь — Джо Харвелл — стала Дину сестрой, которой у него никогда не было, но так хотел иметь.

\- Дин, я собираюсь сегодня на каток, ты пойдешь? — спросил Сэм внезапно, отчего Дин подскочил на месте, чуть не поперхнувшись. Он поднял на брата глаза. Тот уже кончил свой завтрак и ставил использованную посуду в раковину.

Дин отхлебнул кофе и с усмешкой на губах ответил:

\- Ну уж нет, Сэмми. Во второй раз ты меня туда ни за что не затащишь. Ищу другого дурака. Лучше скажи мне, ты ведь всё ещё общаешься с этой заносчивой задницей?

\- С Габриэлем? Да, общаюсь, а что? - полюбопытствовал Сэм, уперев руки о спинку деревянного стула, стоявшего возле стола.

\- Да-да, с ним. Прости, забыл его имя, - съёрничал Дин. - Ты можешь спросить у него номер телефона Каса?

Сэм некоторое время задумчивым взглядом смотрел на Дина, загадочная улыбка не сходила с его лица. У мелкого поганца что-то на уме, это точно, понял Дин. Но что?

\- Да, Дин, могу. Я как раз сегодня встречаюсь с Гейбом на том же катке. - Говоря это, Сэм прошёл в коридор и начал надевать верхнюю одежду, захватил шапку, шарф и перчатки.

\- Чудно. Не забудь спросить, Сэм, - предостерёг брата Дин.

\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Сэм. Дин поднял руку в прощальном жесте, Сэм открыл дверь и уже собирался было выйти на улицу, как внезапно передумал и, развернувшись, с усмешкой на губах и детским азартом в глазах добавил:

\- Кстати, совсем забыл сказать. Кастиэль тоже будет на катке. А вот теперь пока. - И выбежал на улицу, негромко хлопнув за собой дверью.

Прошло всего пару секунд, показавшихся Дину вечностью, прежде чем он осознал брошенные напоследок братом слова, а мгновение спустя он подорвался с места, хватая куртку и крича вдогонку.

\- Стой, Сэм! Меня подожди!


End file.
